


Wanna be the stranger in your eyes

by lolivan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Games, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolivan/pseuds/lolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing quite related to the Movies.</p><p>What about that>></p><p>Thranduil showed up in Asgard, as Thor's betrothed. </p><p>As the elf prince's 'bro-in-law', what would Loki do?</p><p>They are all boys, without sex reversal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy and I know it. 我疯了不用理我~
> 
> Just screw the mistakes in words and grammar. 之所以用蹩脚十流级英语是因为我有中文写性爱障碍癖。
> 
> (I hate to reveal my poor vocabulary in this madness) 鬼知道现在时过去时将来时过去将来时过去完成时现在完成时虚拟怎么用啊擦= =

 

  *  **Thranduil**



"I will not go!" Even the born dignity couldn't suppress his ire, Thranduil paced around the throne room restlessly, "Send Elrond!"

"You know he has a queen, dear." Mother shook her head, eyeing him with such love and smile, almost made him sick.

So that's the point! Thranduil ground his teeth, it's mother's way punishing him for his arrogance. He recalled the day years ago mother had summoned Elrond and him to her chamber, discussing about the marriages. As Elrond nodded at the arrangement, he turned his back to the whole realm and rejected the offer mercilessly, "I will not marry that lowly elf." Proud and self-admiring as always, Thranduil had made his mind not to marry any stupid female elves. Until today, he regretted his vow, since there were eight more realms in the world, with barbarians, dwarves, giants...

"Let the war be!" He turned about, no longer facing his mother, "our realm's not that vulnerable to defend the dragons!" Childish! Thranduil scolded himself the second his words burst out, of course they can't resist the wrath of dragon fire.

Mother touched his left cheekbone lightly, "It's the Prince's duty to serve the realm," What use of a prince if he's worthless and refuses to sacrifice for his realm? "we need you, Thran."

"Oh, am I still a prince?" He straightened his back, "prince won't be sold to a barbarian for a weapon." Beyond that, there's one thing he loathes to remember. Why the Mother Goddess can be this cruel to gift the male elves a humiliating nature to bear a child? Almost all the lowly males had forgotten it since these days they married females only.

The cursed gift made him ball his fists in cold anger. If he had once thought of marrying this crown-prince, that's when he happened to forget anything about the consummation. Now it struck him hard, with the marriage done, the Asgardians would all long for a heir. He'd rather marry a dragon!

"You don't fancy girls." Somehow, mother's voice turned to a sigh, soft like a leaf, "May I assume otherwise?"

"Girls or not, at least no Barbarians and monsters." He disliked this kind of conversation with anyone, even with his mother. It had been 300 more years since the day he got an emotion like adoration, the only one he'd laid eye on was his younger brother Elrond. But the very little fondness melt away the day his brother took a wife. Thranduil attended the wedding feast in detestation, even decided not to forgive his brother, until Elrond sent him a new sapphire ring.

Now the sapphire ring glimmered as blue as a shame. No! Now he became the sapphire ring to be sent away!

"The boy's sweet and lovely." Mother let her sleeve fall on his forearm, "you'll like him."

I like no one! The inner voice was roaring among his mind. There must be another way to get the weapon, magic or stealing. Or..or marry a princess if he has to choose a spouse. "Don't they have a princess?" How helpless he sounded but princess is much better for he won't be treated like a girl!

"No, dear. Two boy princes." That knowing smile cut him like a sharp blade.

"The crown-prince would like to take a prince as his queen?" Pervert, Asgardian barbarian pervert!

"As soon as his queen can bear a heir." Politic marriage. Mother didn't say it out, though the words was hanging there, like dragon breath.

"Why me, mother? The All-Prince can get whatever girl he like in the nine realms. And if you may pardon me, since when our Alfheim is so important to them?!"

"The All-Mother made this proposal, don't you remember she's a half elf? She saw you once when you're still a baby boy." The All-queen liked him and chose him from the whole world for his precious son. Thranduil snorted, should he take it as an honor or a curse?

"How old is the prince?"

"200 years or so." Calming a little, Thranduil nodded in acknowledgement. A baby, would have little interest in wedding thing, though could be bad-tempered and hard to master if he was greatly spoiled.

"Mother..." Wordless begging would be his last chance, the elf prince had long forgotten since when he gave up this kind of pathetic power, or had he ever begged for just one thing? Any reluctance in mother's face would cheer him up, but there's none. In the eyes of elf queen, he could see nothing but light-sky grey, nearly transparent.

"Go Thran." For Alfheim, for our realm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  *  **Loki**



He got an unease today when they had breakfast, Loki didn't like that feeling, boiling inside his heart like weakness. He excused himself, with stomach still empty, rushing into the library and gulping for the air there.

"Loki!" Thor's thunderlike voice stormed into his ears when he ran out, he just ignored him.

Rumors said that Thor was to engage in these days. Loki got that gossip last night from the Warrior Three. The tension on Sif's shoulders flashed across his mind.

"Ha!" He jested her sorrow there, "My lovely lady. Don't fret so early, Prince Thor satisfies not in a single wife." It was strange he didn't feel jealous. Yet he was never the jealous type of guy, at least none who could confess himself be.

Now what's the damn feeling, mirroring the flicker in Sif's eyes?

Loki never bothered to think of such things, he may cursed Thor for his silliness and immature from time to time, but he knew too well they were nothing but green boys, merely 200 years old. Marriage? It was a sure thing Thor never touched a girl before. His brother got a routine of training with warriors in the morn, sleeping over the language teaching after noon, and feasting with friends in the evening. Sometimes in deep night, he came to Loki's chamber for stupid tell tale stories. He was too busy to have a wife, Loki lay lazily into the couch, flapping the pages, lost in his thought.

"I know you are looking for food elsewhere." Thor snatched his book away, "how can you digest this!" some disgusted noise groaned in his brother's throat.

"Give it back." Loki raised his right arm for the book without turning his head.

And as always, he got a cake instead.

So, why would Thor take a wife? Loki chuckled.

"what's funny?" Thor jumped across the couch, landing in front of Loki, only found his younger brother enjoying the sunshine with eyes closed.

"Humm." Loki kept his smile without answering. Oh, cream! He snapped open his eyes, the cool touch still sweet to his tongue. Well he didn't expect that. "Where did you get it?"

Thor jerked his chin up, eyeing down at him proudly through the corner of his blue eyes, "trade for it."

"with what?"

"Err.." Thor shrugged while bounced into the couch, almost shaking the cream cake out of Loki's hand. "Why would I tell you that? If you like, I can get you more."

Loki squinted at him, "Well, happens I don't like it."

Thor slumped his shoulders into the back of the coach like a withered plant, mumbling "Liar" unhappily.

Loki licked at his bottom lip, humming in a winning spirit. No one knew better than him how to face Thor, to tempt him to do things you like and prevent things you don't like. Waiting his older brother to give away the secret, he felt quite contented with his words. But before he got the third lick at the cake, Thor seized his hand suddenly and gulped half of it with a single mouthful.

He definitely wanted to beat his brother to tears. "THOR!"

"Wow, tastes great!" Thor forced Loki's hand back to his little brother's lips, only smeared the last quarter onto Loki's nose and cheeks.

"Hahahaha..." Thor couldn't help but laugh aloud, meanwhile running away.

"I'll kill you for this!" Loki grabbed a cushion nearby and threw it to his brother's face, "you idiot."

"You said you don't like it." Thor caught the cushion in one hand, trying to breathe through laughter. "And now you look even better, brother."

"Get back, or I'll use magic." Loki threatened, worse was that he's slower than Thor when running.

"Magic or not, you'll hit me if I go back." Yet Thor stopped running further.

"Without magic, you'll suffer no more than a little pain from my fists." Loki stretched out his tongue for the cream at the corner of his lips, "or you enjoy my trick like stripping you and sending you to a brothel. Humm, that's a wonderful idea." He smiled slyly at his brother, "will earn quite a shock in father's eyes, I see."

"He won't buy it." Thor raised one brow at him though it sounded not so sure.

"Try me." Loki swirled a light of green fire with one finger.

Scratching at the golden hair, his brother stepped closer and closer, until he stood behind the coach, peering at him suspiciously.

"Oh, don't be silly." Loki rolled his eyes. "Come sit here and tell me the trade. You ruined the cake, so the apology comes with more cool cream."

"There's still some in your cheeks, don't waste it." Thor pinched his cheekbone suddenly then shove his own fingers into mouth, licking. "Tastes like you, brother."

Loki was hit speechless by his brother's words the very moment, he turned to look at Thor. But Thor just sat there, savoring the remaining sweetness, not disturbed at all.

"You didn't eat before you got here?" Loki averted his eyes when he saw his brother sucking his own thumb.

"Only got this one." his brother pursed his lips, "the cook told me some elf prince comes today. Might the cakes were made for him."

"He better deserves them." snorting, he wiped clean his jaw, "grr, gross!"

"Have a good mood today for hunting?" Thor rubbed the last dot away from his nose, leaving Loki all uneasy again from the casual body touch, "if you like to join us, go eat something now."

Tapping at his jaw for a while, Loki shook his head, "no, I'll pass it today." Actually he caught the elf prince news and quite interested in that. Besides, he wanted nothing to do with the Warrior Three and in-mood Sif. "Maybe I can make friends with elves." He needs no friends, but saying like this won't hurt.

"Suit yourself Loki. I know they share your love in magic." With a heavy pat on his back, his brother walked away.

Loki stared at his back, couldn't tear eyes away. What's that early? What's the "tastes like you" thing? Some angry ants crept up into his chest, with claws clutching at his heart. "Arrh!" He tossed a cushion to the ground, and buried his hot cheeks into the couch, breathing heavily. "Idiot!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  *  **Thanduil**



So, here he comes, Asgard.

Thranduil passed the Bifrost, took a glimpse of Elrond nodding to the man who held a sword at the center. The whole transporting dome attracted him with its golden color. He even lingered for a while, watching the whole black spaces outside dotted with small shining balls. The eight realms are nothing but gleaming stars from here to see. Marvelous. Incredibly marvelous!

The man in the golden helm was looking furtively at him, like some penetrating spells. Curiosity drove Thranduil peeking back, yet this wrong move sent a scalding shiver through him. The elf prince clutched at Megaloceros' antler dearly as if hit by a lightning right there when he looked into those golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elrond came, tried to support him by arm.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed at him, "Nothing!"

Golden eyes! Thranduil started to hate Asgardians, why golden eyes! The unwillingness to see the All-Prince crawled back to his mind again. What if he got the same pair? "I'm still feeling light-headed by the Bifrost. You may go ahead and say my sorry to the king." With a careless gesture, he turned at his heels and walked towards the bridge.

The rainbow bridge dizzied the whole world under Megaloceros' feet. He sat high and steady, feeling Megaloceros' antler in hands thoughtfully. He may come at mother's request, but marriage was not the thing subject to any further discussion. The Green Woodland was in need of Asgardian weapon to defend the dragons, so the Casket was his goal. He had to persuade the all-prince to object the wedding offer if the boy was brave enough to defy his father. Then he'd like to make friends with him if that's a way to borrow the valuable weapon. If asking nicely was refused, Thranduil would make another offers to meet the boy's any need except the sexual one. The worst went as the boy was neither brave nor honorable, so stealing or threatening would be his last chance.

The key had to be the All-Prince.

Looking down from the bridge, Thranduil unwillingly admited it was no true if he overlooked this beautiful and splendid realm, even more gorgeous than the dwarves' mountain. No, no realm outshines here, for this is the realm of nine realms, the kingdom of nine kingdoms.

What a pity it's the barbarians living here not the elves. He raised his hand in front of eyes, sighing at his rings. Everything, all the living things in the world ruined the beauty! What an unbearable cruelty.

Elrond rode past him in his white horse with elf servants following behind, keeping their heads down for respect. "Don't get lost." His brother patted the antler this time, for fear of his sudden snarl. The motion shamed him. He shouldn't have lost his temper, fury was not a demeanor fit for a prince.

The Asgardian wind was warm and moist, caressing his long sleeves as Megaloceros paced through the gate and turned to the woods. How different of Asgard and Alfheim, one rich and royal while the other fresh and natural.

Thranduil slid off Megaloceros without stirring his long cloak and headed for the lake not far away, stroking his own hair. The flying through Bifrost was not a pleasant trip, for he was so self-strict of his appearance, a tiny piece of dust clinging to his hands and cloak was the hel to him.

He washed hands and took off his cloak at the lake, studied his own face again and again from the reflection on the water surface until the word flawless couldn't match his perfect. A smile finally touched his eyes.

On the way back to his elk, Thranduil heard an arrow flashing through the leaves, hard and sharp of sound, piercing right into its prey.

The quiet and peaceful air was sliced by a shout and a groan, as well as a thrill of cry. Everything turns to despire after that.

Thranduil never ran like this, with his damn long dress and cloak tugged and dragged in his arms.

"I got him!" A voice hoarse like thunder pounded near, "right through his ribs! I got him!" A burst of laughter floated around him wave by wave.

"Well done, Thor!" A woman's voice followed with extensive joy.

Right the time her words faded, Thranduil jumped upon the man with a blur of golden hair, sharing his height, and hit him hard on the back of his neck.

"What the hel!" He heard some male voice shouting at them. "Don't move, Thor. My arrow's aiming."

"I'm Ok. I can handle it. Don't shoot!" The golden man shouted back, then grabbed the raider's hands at his fourth blow and wrestled him down with a heavy thrump, the next thing Thranduil knew was his chest pinned under two thighs like trunks, could barely breathe.

"Get of me, barbarian!" He yelled, without a slight dignity.

"An elf!"The man who locked him on the ground surprised at his face, "Are you lost your way? why are you here in the hunting woods? and why hit me?"

"I'll not speak with a peasant!" He snapped, trying to wriggle free, "I command you to get off me! Just run away humbly, I may spare you death!"

Another burst of laughter drowned him. Thranduil blushed in humiliation and rage, "Bastard!"

That's the wrong curse, and all he can curse. At that word, the giant grabbed at his collar and lifted him like lifting a twig then threw him across a large saddle, with rein binding his wrists in a quick move. There must be bruise on his stomach now, bastard!

"Take the beast, you three, I'll take this bad-tempered crazy elf. Maybe the elf prince had come by now. A little gift to him." A large palm slapped at his butt all of a sudden. Thranduil huffed a moan and cried out without thinking, "I'm the Goddamned prince Thranduil, I command you to loosen me right now!"

 

 

 

 


	2. Feast

 

  *  **Loki**



He found the elves in the Gladsheim hall, with his father sitting in his gold throne like a giant. The elf prince had brown hair slithering along his crimson cloak. At his approaching steps, the prince turned around and nodded at him. Oh, didn't they look alike? Those sharp cheekbones and pointed jaw, even the skin colorless as ash as his. They definitely could make friends.

"Loki." Father beckoned him closer, "Prince Elrond from Alfheim."

"Noble prince." Loki lowered his head to the elf, gaining the other's bowing for respect, "I'm Loki, second son of Odin, all father."

"Second born of Woodland, Elrond." There's a stern look quite like father's in this prince's face, Loki knew at once, making friends was nothing but a joke.

"I beg your pardon, my king. My elder brother Thranduil felt uneasy when we came through the Bifrost, so he asked for your excuse." Prince Elrond presented with proper manner.

"My brother, Prince Thor was out hunting earlier this morning. He's sorry for his absence but promised to come back with welcome gifts for our respectable guests." Loki winked at his mother, she was smiling at him with approval.

The harmony in the hall was broken by a quick of steps. Before Loki could turned to see what happened, his brother walked past him, head keeping down and eyes focusing on his own boots, with a golden-silver long haired elf at his right. The unease sneaked back to his spine when he found the elf was almost taller than his brother, though much softer and slimmer.

"Father." Thor sounded sort of losing a battle. "Prince Thranduil." He turned lightly at his right, introducing the elf.

Now a ball of curiosity was bouncing up inside Loki's gut. "I see." Odin watched them two from his left eye, calculating, "good for you two have known each other without representation."

"My king." Oh, more interesting now, Loki heard the edge of hackles in elf prince's voice. He moved forward to see clear what happened, only surprised to find Thor and the elf are sharing the same crimson in their faces.

He coughed lightly to raise his brother's attention and asked him silently with his eyes what happened. Thor glared back at him without words.

"The princes need rest, feel at home in your chambers arranged by Frigga, my queen. The welcome ceremony will be at dusk." Odin stood, everyone in the hall lowered their head.

"May the health and peace long live." Prince Elrond left with his own brother lost in anger as well.

There was no one but his family now, "You steal my friend, Thor." he smirked, hands clasped at the small of his own back.

"What's it, Thor?" Mother descended from the stairs.

"I hunted down elf prince's saddle elk." Thor rumbled, like a boy crying after trampling on mother's favorite flowers.

"Oh dear." Loki gasped, "I'm impressed, was the elf impressed?"

"Loki!" Mother shook her head with her smiling eyes scolding him.

"Where's the beast now?" Father was not easy at this.

"The elf cured it with his herb, but the prince refused to lock it into the horse house." Thor calmed a little, answering meekly.

"Did you apologize and ask for forgiveness?"

"I did nothing wrong." Stubborn as always.

"He's our guest." Mother stroked Thor's hair, "apologize as a politeness, not for your action."

Thor grumbled some disapproval, but he didn't say it out.

"Your mother had prepared some gifts for the elves, send them to the prince yourself and apologize for your bad behaviors." Odin ordered, "regain his admiration."

"I have no need of that." Thor crossed his arms up to his chest. "I don't care about a prince's liking or not."

"You have to care!" Father snorted, "He will be your queen."

"What?" Thor grimaced at the words, "Father?" He must be deafened at that very time.

Loki laughed out and patted Thor on the shoulder, "Oh, brother. I start to feel sorry for you." That's the very moment he didn't figure out the meaning of word "queen", either. When his own laughter halted to an sharp silence, his hand tightened. What the hel?

Thor winced at his grasp, "Damn you, Loki."

"Damn you, Thor." Loki punched him hard there, damn you!

"Hey." Mother cut in and dragged him away.

"What..why?" Thor still lost in his great disbelief. "He's a prince if I recall correctly!"

"And a prince who can bear a child."

"That's disgusting!" Thor roared.

"Silence!" Odin thumped his Gungnir down, the scraping sound echoed in the hall.

Loki squinted at Thor, furious plain in his brother's face. "I'll never take a male prince!"

"Lady Sif would like to hear that." He joked, sarcasm poisonous in his words. Now you feel disgusted, brother! He wanted to yell at him, wanted to punch his dumb face.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor shot him a threatening look.

"When the time comes, you'll wed him, bed him, and put a child in him(Sounds familiar? GOT hurray!)" Odin waved his hand and gestured them all away.

Mother touched their hair gently before they walked out, both in rage.

"Should I give you the bless now?" He spat hostilely, "or should I give you my pity?" Oh, he sounded so pathetic sentimental! He hated himself for that.

"Leave me alone!" Thor didn't turn to him.

"Now where are you going? To your little bride's chamber? May I go with you? Perchance I want to see what exactly our future queen looks..." Before finishing his words, he was shoved to the right wall on his back. Typical! Thor palmed his neck, glaring at him. "Oh, are you going to cry now, brother?"

"Why are you so damn excited about the nonsense?" Thor hit the wall hard near his left ear, hot breath blowing towards his eyes. "You think it's another game? Why don't you tell father you want this and save me out of it!"

"Are you a fool!" He choked at Thor's grip along his throat, "let go of me!"

"Now fight me?!" Thor dragged him away from the wall only shoved him back hard, though his hand still protected Loki's head from bumping into the solid.

Shoulders rubbing against the wall, yet he swallowed the pain. He's happy? What a dumbhead of his brother! All he wants is ruin the damn elf's flawless face and kill him for his own sake!

There's someone clearing his throat behind Thor, his brother turned abruptly, still holding Loki in hand. There the elf stood, out of his long cloak, and cladded in a thick silver dress dotted with bright shinning gems. There's a coil of silver necklace hanging lazily across his forehead. And fuck his flawless face, all perfect even with a pair of ink brows like worms. Loki loathed to admit the damn elf was too beautiful to even stare. And fuck his silver hair! Lying wantonly along his back waiting for fondling. Without thinking, Loki stretched his arms out for Thor's waist and hugged his brother close to his own chest.

It seemed Thor didn't even notice his movement, Loki watched his brother blushing, rubbing his own face nervously, a savage turning into a maiden. "Prince Thranduil."

"Prince Thor." The elf kept his chin raised, not even bother to lower eyes to look at Loki and his arms. "Come to apologize for my earlier madness." He gestured to Thor's hair, "elf herb for the cuts."

Loki looked up to his brother's neck, and saw the three cuts there drained with blood. "No, it should be my apology, for your elk and..." Embarrassed, Thor rubbed his neck instead, "It's nothing, I deserve it."

Loki snatched the herb from the elf's hand, finally got the elf's round-eyes-glower. Now you notice me, elf whore! He groaned in cold threatening, tempting the other's attack.

"Well then." the elf rolled his eyes, "hope you well, prince Thor."

"Just Thor is ok." his brother added. The elf made a light nodding, titling his head and left with such charm, Loki wanted to snap his neck! What the hel is that? Exposing the milky skin along his collar to Thor? That's definitely an allure!

Loki slapped his brother across his face, when the elf walked far away.

"Now you want to fight, huh?" Thor grabbed his hand from a second slap.

"You said you hate it!" Loki shoved his brother with left hand, "but you let him call you Thor!"

"It's a courtesy, brother." Thor shook his head, "Everyone calls me Thor, you know I don't like others call me a prince."

"He's not everyone!" Loki was not convinced, "and what of the cut? How could he cut you there?"

"I almost kill his pet, of course he went mad and wanted to kill me from behind."

"Oh, he beat you and caught you unarmed?" Loki snickered.

"No, I knocked him to the ground and made him beg for mercy." His brother laughed, "you didn't see the inelegant elf prince there, lying on his back and screaming something as I COMMAND YOU."

The jesting smile flew away from Loki's eyes, "And?"

"I fling him to my horse, that's a good scene, all his limbs hanging on the either side of the riding. But only after I slapped at his ass, he cried about he's the elf prince." Thor tried to take back his laughing but failed.

"Oh, you like his ass? huh?" Loki punched at his brother's chest, "You goddamned liar! You said you hate him!" He kicked his brother on the thigh, driving his brother to his knee with a painful grunt.

"Loki!"

"Go to hel!" He screaming, sensed Thor trying to hug his legs for a balance. A tear dropped down, he snapped his finger and fled away in a flash of cold green fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  *  **Thranduil**



He was rather irritated by the earlier experience, things turned out it was his future husband hunted down his elk. Sighing, Thranduil raked his fingers through Megaloceros' fur. The elk closd his eyes, enjoying his caress. Thank Mother there's no poison on the arrow, all Megaloceros suffered was a bloody pain. Thranduil would like to kill boy there for Megaloceros and the insult of a spank, but the golden boy was the damn key! Revenge ought to come after the slaughter of dragons.

When he stood brooding in his new garden, the elf prince began to feel in hope again. As the future queen in name, Thranduil's not that critical since the future king is not the worst he ever imagined. On the contrary, he finds his future husband quite handsome with that golden hair. Everyone knows Thranduil's crazy about shining things. And his eyes, when not that angry, when knowing he's a prince, turned to a drowning sea, even bluer than his sapphire ring. He would like to make them into a new necklace after their marriage. And he is impressive tall and strong...And the hunting skill was quite good if he just admitted it to himself but no one, there were only few attacks Megaloceros couldn't avoid instantly, his and Elrond's strike, Dragon's fire and now, Thor's arrow. And the reckless prince was good at fighting too, swift and fierce all in strength, made for a warrior.

Why is he thinking of marriage now?! Prince Thor's nothing but a boy! He and his baby brother, such children. 100 years younger, know nothing but games. Boring.

Thranduil shook his sleeves, but nodding head. A boy with courage and gentleness and honest written clear in face, he had faith in winning his generous help.

"Elrond!" his brother now stayed inside the chamber, preparing for the evening's feast. Hearing him, he walked out.

"Where did you go?"

"Just walk around." He didn't want to talk about his embarrassment with Thor, nor his herb to the prince.

"They're kind and generous." Elrond groped for words, while eyeing his expression, "what do you say, Thranduil?"

"Stranger." He patted the antler of Megaloceros, and golden.

"Should I take it for praise? Since you don't use the words as poor, miserable, ugly and filthy." Elrond chuckled, "Stranger or not, you'll get to used to it."

"huh, the queen's soft and gentle. I got to like her at the first sight."

"Good, then you'll ask her for dance tonight." Elrond nodded in content.

"I'm not a fan of that, you know." It's a lie, he loves dancing. Dancing is sweet music and beautiful dress, precious jewelry and endless compliment. He'll never get tired of this extravagant vanity.

"Politeness." Elrond reminded him.

"Wake me before dinner." He walked towards the chamber, "and don't wear crimson for the feast, light green suits you better at night."

 

From the way the young lady watching at the golden prince, Thranduil knew instantly they were the so called lovers. If he couldn't forgive Thor's recklessness for his handsome, golden body and shy apology, he would forgive him for the arranged marriage. He pitied him now, for the boy was the one who had tasted love but had to end it for a man he didn't love. A man! Twiddling the gold cup lightly, Thranduil told himself, mayhaps he could use the young love to exchange for Casket. The young prince would be gratitude for his help, why not?

But how? By some magic to erase the king's memory? Naive.

"Who's the guardian at Bifrost?" He didn't trouble to turn to the boy on his left.

"Heimdallr." The prince choked on his own wine for not expecting a talk.

"Humm, interesting." Thranduil nodded, "Assume he can see everything?"

"And hear everything. Best guardian in Asgard, even better than father. I'm sure he can hear my flattery now." He heard the boy's chuckle and noticed him turning to stare, "the way you talk without emotion feels quite like my younger brother."

"Humm." As if he cared about the black haired childish prince. Thranduil disliked black and other dark colors, years ago he had tried to change his brows into a thinner line of snow, but that made him more like a girl and weakened his cold nobleness.

"Thanks for your herb, it smells as good as it cures." At that he turned to look at the prince's neck, cuts healing into pink marks.

"Still, sorry on behalf of my fists." He couldn't help the smile, and touched his rings on his left fingers. Lucky for him, the gems didn't break to pieces.

"You fight well, you know, with that stones." The prince smiled too. "Luck on me, they didn't crack." Then Thor called for a servant, whispered something before smiled to him again."I like elves."

At that, Thranduil started to share the golden prince's nervousness. "When we are young, Loki wanted to go to your realm for the magic learning. Father forbid, I guess he was concerned that we might do horror things to your realm. I'm the brutal to your elves, I know that clearly."

That was a rather lovely confession. Before Thranduil could get chance to think how to respond, Thor handed him an exquisite wood box.

He crinkled his eyebrows at it, waiting.

"A gift from Asgard." Thor opened it.

A set of fashioned rings, brooches and hairpins inset with sunset gems, moonstones and star pearls! He could barely keep his mouth closed. Thranduil meant to elbow Elrond to pull him back if he had any slight motion of trying to clutch it without grace. Oh, dear, he would black out if he forgot how to breathe.

Before he took courage to raise hand to touch, the box was seized away.

"Hello, brother!" A wicked smile landed between him and Thor. Out of instinct, Thranduil twisted his hand into a fist and turned to the box. "and hello to you, Thor's little bride."

Awkward moment chilled him down. "Prince Loki." he squeezed out a smile. The black haired boy just ignored him, only reaching for Thor's cup on the table, "oh, am I interrupting your proposal, brother?"

"It's not appropriate to upset a guest." Thor grabbed his brother's right hand, "sit with me." and yanked him to their left.

"Oh, a priceless gift." He heard Loki inhaled sharply at the box. "How partial of mother." Pretending to be sad.

"You don't like these things, Loki." Thor tried to take the box back.

"It will win any lady's hand for sure." Ok, these words caged him into a trap. Accepting, means he's cheap as a maiden in trade. Not accepting...how could he not accept?!

"Elves use them in magic." Thor seemed not bother at all, "this's a gift of friendship. Give it to Prince Thranduil, mother's watching us."

If he was that weak and vulnerable, he may shiver in Loki's cold-burning emerald eyes, vicious and toxic. At least the box was handed to him at Thor's saying.

A little gratitude was delivered mutely to the queen, he saw Elrond implied him about the dance. Thranduil gathered his dress and stood up as elegant as he can.

Thor stood with him, so did his brother Loki.

"It will be my honor if the queen's kind to accept my ask for a dance." He explained himself, for fear of Thor suddenly asking him one.

Thor nodded, "Mother will be very glad."

Through the dance, he thanked the queen again, and Frigga gave him highly compliments dizzying him round and round. He caught a glimpse of Loki dancing with Thor's little lady Sif, and they seemed talking something unhappy. Thor just sat there, jesting with his friends, with that golden smile like a god. He was a real god though.

"Do you fancy magic tricks?" When he smoothed back to his chair, Thor asked him in a flowing of drunk voice, more hoarse than earlier.

"No, not fit for a prince grown." And he hated tricks, as he seemed so heartless and solemn no one dared to trick him.

"Mother said that too, but she spoiled Loki for that." Somehow the way the boy watching him changed into a dark but soothing smile, "Now you even look like.."

"Thor, lady Sif was waiting for you." Loki clapped his hands in front of Thor's eyes, jumping out from nowhere, "come here, you drunk fool."

In the Alfheim, males own the same beautiful faces as females. When he saw Sif tonight in dress, it might said that Asgardian females was as strong as males, even judging only by face. Loki dragged the reluctant Thor away, Thranduil could tell Thor was not fit for dancing. Even it's a dance with his lover.

He showed his treasure to Elrond, his brother was whirling his own cup, smiling, "I dare not imagine what you will receive as a wedding gift."

Elrond always know how to ruin the moment!

Those two should be a perfect coupling, Thranduil set the box aside, watching Thor and Sif as they were dancing. A woman warrior who feared of nothing and never skip a heart beat facing a beast could blush in the prince's arms. And the prince, skilled in swords and jostling could be awkward as a clumsy baby bear when dancing with his lady. When the music's done, Thor was so gentle he only laid a kiss on Sif's fingers.

Maybe, just maybe, Thranduil could indeed make friends here and get Casket without wedding. They all seems nice. Especially the gifts.

 

 

* * *

 

  *  **Loki**



The prince of mischief could tolerate it no longer. Did no one notice the way that damn elf staring at his brother? He seemed so hungry he can eat Thor alive! Loki paced around the feast hall in the shadow, fingernails digging into his palms. And Thor was totally enchanted! When the jewelry box presented between the two loving birds, they were both so radiant and intent, there would be a kiss if he didn't break in. What a fool of Thor! The elf must have dipped a drop of lure into his brother cup! They talked as if they had known each other for years. Even after he enticed Sif to dance with Thor, that elf's eyes were still burning in the trace of his brother.

He didn't stir a single bodyhair when he knew Sif fell for Thor; stay indifferent when Thor went out drinking in the alley seated with brothels; same careless the first time he knew Thor would take a wife. Why now was he so disturbed? or jealous?

Damn the feeling of jealous! And he hated the feeling of sharing Thor with an elf! He must make Thor see clear the elf was nothing beautiful as he looks.

It was him who always stood by his brother's side, when father and mother were too busy to look after them, when Warriors Three and Sif must lower their eyes to the princes, when attending history teaching, swords training, hunting, diplomacy! He was the one who drank in Thor's cup, ate in Thor's tray and slept in Thor's bed! Ok, long ago if referring to sleeping together. Still it was him! No one could tear his brother away from his hands! Thor is Loki's, even the one Thor marries must be chosen by Loki!

He flicked his finger when the feast came to a close. It's an alert, for the war has started, the price is either Thranduil or Loki and the winner gets Thor.

Do you dare, dear elf?!

He moved out of the darkness, following his brother by his left. "So gallant and thoughtful?" He peeked at the elf, the silver hair overlooking him again.

"Hey, brother. What a night!" His brother mouthed to him in a low rumble, "I'm drunk again, Loki."

"So it's your bride escort you back to your chamber?" He sneaked his right arm into the hook of his brother's elbow, "Father won't forgive it if find you lying with your future queen before your wedding."

"Nonsense." Thor drew his left arm out of Loki's grasp, "it's very rude to have such a joke. Never take it to your heart, prince Thranduil." He turned to the elf.

"Since your brother will accompany you back, I bless you here a good night." With an elegant nod, the elf smoothed away.

Loki and Thor stopped their pace together and watched the elf drifting away. "Elf." his brother pulled him closer and laid his arm heavily at his neck, "too precious to take."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Loki stretched out his right arm to his brother's waist.

"I'm not blind, am I?" His brother laughed into his hair.

He hates that! Loki bit his inner mouth, why don't you just go blind!

A heavy kiss dropped like a sigh into his hair at the top of his right ear, startled him into a frozen dead peace.

Did Thor just kiss him? Or was it a flash of illusion? Loki turned to look around, no one paid attention to them. So he diverted his eyes back to Thor's messy curls, trying to figure out whether it was a joke or just a punishment? Hundreds of years had past since the last time Thor kissed him in the brows. His 20th birthday? The feeling had long be forgotten, buried deep in his heart with every fight they made as growing up. So what was Thor thinking now? Celebrating his coming wedding? Too happy to lose his wits?

"Brother?" he murmured to Thor's left ear, tension trembling in his own throat. Were there any chances that Thor had peeped into his heart and made this kiss a test? Too many possibilities lied in this Odinforbidden kiss, Loki dislike things going uncertain. He had to know!

As for his brother, that damn fool, had already fallen into a sound sleep.

On their way back to their chambers, Loki cursed his brother, his father, the elf, but most of all, Heimdallr.

 

 


	3. Gift

  * **Thranduil**



He was waken by a girl's squeal. "What's it?" Elrond's concerned voice ascending from downstairs.

Thranduil smoothed his nightgown before walking out of the bedchamber, there he caught sight of an Asgardian servant sitting on the ground, trembling.

The gem box once on the bureau now head down lying at the heels of the girl. Thranduil inhaled sharply, "What have you done!" and bowed to get the gift box.

"Don't touch it, prince." The girl stopped him in an acute wail, "viper!" She showed him her wrist, two tiny bloody holes foaming white, "please."

When Elrond squatted to examine the viper bite, Thranduil picked up the broken box, palming along its surface. "Tell us what happened."

His brother was looking for some herbs in the drawers, the girl nodded in tears at that. "I came to clean the chamber earlier this morning and tried to stay quiet lest waking you, my lord. So careless, I moved the box to the border to wipe the whole desk and forgot it completely there. Later it was swept down by my arm accidentally when I turned to leave. But I..I catch it before it fell." She snuffled, "The gems dropped out for the box wasn't locked...Only the time my hand caught one, the necklace turned to a snake and bit me!"

That made Elrond stop his searching to look at him. Thranduil turned his back to his brother, feigning to sound easily, "so we need no herbs here." Magic Trick! He pressed his lips into a hard line, who did this? So obvious, the target was him. It should have been him touching the gem stones and got bitten. However he was kind of displeased with his own hands last night after the feast, so he hadn't fingered them by now for fear of any stains on the jewelry.

Gifts from Asgard. From the look of Thor, he might not know the tricks for he was the sender. And the queen? Well, hardly be her. As the king said, Frigga prepared everything for the guests, why would she harm him by her own gift as a weapon? As for the king, too honor to do this nasty.

It couldn't be the lady Sif...could it? Or the weird little brother of Thor? Though he felt less certain about the boy’s capability of magic, sure was that Thranduil had done nothing to wrong the younger prince. So, lady Sif, he needed a talk with her. And he hoped he had mistaken the plotter. There must be other competitors in the wedding plan.

"Use the spell, Elrond." He went towards the bathchamber, "I'm sure this young lady will recover soon. But not a single word should leave this room. We'll discuss it later, brother."

They had breakfast at the airy guest hall. The queen sat at the host chair, smiling at them, while explained the King’s busy and sons’ still sleeping. “How’s your night? Did you sleep well in your new chamber? I hope I’ve made it comfortable.”

“Quite well, my queen.” He exchanged a look with Elrond, “my brother and I are heartily grateful.”

“You’re very welcome here by all our folks. Thor will show you around whenever you like. Just make it your home, sweet.” Frigga frowned a little at his hair, shaking her head, “My wrong. The gems are no match to your robes so you wear none. I’ll arrange some tailors to you after meal for new clothes’ designing. Are you free later?”

Always this generous. Thranduil pulled his lips into a smile, “That’ll be fine.” He was so close to ask the queen about the gift trick, but this moment shouldn’t be spoiled. After a brief thought, he added, “May I visit your library this afternoon?” He needed to go over some magic spells since not everyone was that nice as they looked.

“You might encounter Loki there, the boy’s a book addict.” Frigga was overwhelmed with pride when referring to her second son, “he’ll appreciate your advice on magic.”

Marking on that, Elrond cast him a meaningful look and asked for leave.

“Library won’t be a wise idea.” His brother looked around when they finally left the guest room. “The viper was nothing serious but a warning. Have you got any threads of whom done that?”

“Sort of.” He fondled his own rings, muffling a yawn. “You’d better go back to our chamber and wait for the tailors on my behalf. Tell them to take my other garments as sample, you know how I detest the body touch.”

Thranduil made a detour, trying to come across lady Sif, only caught up by a warrior in armor on the corner outside the Gladsheim. “Prince Thor wants to see you, my lord.”

“Have you seen lady Sif this morning?” He had no clues why Thor asked for him now, wasn’t he still sleeping? “Where’s your prince?”

“In his chamber, my lord. And lady Sif should be in training ground now.”

Is it a proper way in Asgard meeting a guest in his own chamber? Thranduil squeezed his fingers together at the small of his own back. A twinkle of queer suspicion bumped into his mind, surely not a tiny possibility happened that the golden prince had fallen for him...

He twirled his sleeve abruptly to his thigh, feeling weak for a heartbeat. Of all his plans here, receiving the prince’s love never was one! “It’s so kind if you can inform lady Sif that I want a word with her later, in the training ground will be ok.” Relationship between the young couple needs to be consolidated and things must turn back to the normal way, a way Thranduil could control.

Thor was putting on his armor when he was heralded in, the golden hair still dripping with water from bath. “Sorry to disturb you so early, my prince.” Aware of his appearance, the younger prince turned to him in a bright golden smile, “but I guess you’ve been disturbed more by other things.”

“Not at all.” Thranduil averted his eyes from the broad chest in front of him. “I had a lovely night, prince Thor.”

“Seriously doubt it.” The golden man came closer, “I heard of the trouble from Heimdallr earlier, about the gift I handed you last night.”

Oh, he didn’t expect that. “Worry not, prince T..”

“You ought to be angry for that’s a very evil and inexcusable deed shouldn’t have befallen you.” Thor didn’t let him finish, “the only thing I feel relieved is that you’re not hurt.” However the uncertainness in the blue eyes betrayed his words, Thor seemed want to take a good look at his hands.

At that, Thranduil drew his fingers back into sleeves quickly, “I’m ok, I swear.” and pushed a sorry smile on his lips, “but not so sure of your servant girl.”

“You saved her too. Now we definitely owe you a great debt.” Thor assured him about the girl’s health, but Thranduil’s mind was flowing to the ask of Casket. “Happens I know who did that mischief. Yes, it’s just a mischief even you don’t believe it.”

“I get it. Nothing big.” He nodded to Thor.

“No, no, that’s not my intention. I’m not asking you to let it go easily. It’s just...I can fix it if given permission.” Thor reached out his right hand, the move startled Thranduil. The elf prince stepped back despite himself only found out it meant for a gesture.

“I’m sorry.” Thor made a grimace, “I shouldn’t have spanked you yesterday.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes, why couldn’t he drop it? Isn’t it embarrassed enough now? “It’s not your fault. I just..I’m not used to the thing.” He tried to explain the intimacy issue with his two palms mirroring the touch but failed. So he lowered his hands to the sides of his body, “Anyway, it’s not you who did the evil.”

“Yes, yes.” Thor nibbled at his bottom lip, “yet I know who’s the plotter...And you see, father and mother had no idea about the whole thing, Heimdallr only informed me about it. So...Any slight chance that you can grant us your forgiveness, I’ll seize it.”

There’s sincerity in his tone, Thranduil listened quietly. Thor wanted to protect the one whoever did that, possibly lady Sif. So it wouldn’t go well and do any good to the young couple if he insisted for an apology. “Listen, Thor, I get it and I understand. We both don’t want it to go further since no one got really hurt. No blame from my side and no apology from your side any more. Just forget it so that we can move on.” Yes, move on. Lady Sif and prince Thor both need a little push to unveil their love, so that he can be removed from the list of future queen.

Thor parted his lips, grinning. “I totally lost my words now, Prince Thranduil. How considerate of you! Please, please give me a chance to make it up. I can get you a new ridding beast next hunting day, or jewelry..you really love those shining little stones, don’t you? Or other things, just say it, I’ll try.”

Give me the Casket.

Thranduil closed his eyes, the Asgardian’s warm-heart made him all uncomfortable again. “Do forgive the one who did that, Thor. That’s what I need if you insist.” Childish love and childish harm, the youngers never learn. “The plotter might do it out of protection.” or love. He didn’t say, he was still a stranger, and Thor definitely felt offended if found out he already knew the whole thing.

You can’t know one in two day’s observation, Thranduil learned that when he got the conversation with Sif. He used a little magic on the girl, after he asked her to recall the sweetest things between her and Thor, and the girl showed no reaction to his trick. Good thing was, he sensed the real plotter’s staring when he looked up to the whole Gladsheim.

 

* * *

 

 

  *  **Loki**



"Dear lady." Sif was gathering her gears when he hopped to her side, "I saw you disarmed Fandral with a swift elbow blow. Quite entertaining."

"Now what?" Sif pushed him aside, "no game's here."

"Hey, calm down." Loki raised up his hands to his ears, "No trouble this time, promise."

She looked around, frowning. "Thor didn't come today."

"Drunk last night, might still lost in dreams," shrugging, he leant to the spears nearby, "the elf didn't tell you?"

"No, he just asked something irrelative."

"Like, where is mother's gemstone room?" Loki prompted.

Sif took a deep breath and turned to him, "he wanted to know Thor."

Am I still grinning? Loki asked himself. The second day this bitch elf showed up, he planned to steal Thor away already! "Did he mention anything about the gift?"

"What gift?" Sif palmed up, "all he wants to hear is the interesting things between me and Thor. I'm sure he's going to Fandral now for his story."

"You're upset again, lady. Why don't you tell him you had lots of wonderful nights with my brother? Surely those were what he sought of. To see if the mighty Thor expert in another kind of 'sword' as well."

"Hey!" Sif warned him with her lance thrusting into the ground. "Say it again, I'll beat you bloody."

"Bet you want to know too," He waved his goodbye to the angry Sif, turning to leave.

"Loki!"

A ear to ear smile touched his eyes, Loki halted there, tapping lips for another funny trick, "Thor." There's an erotic sound whenever he utters that name. Th-o-r, teeth scratches along the tip of tongue, sending a lightning shiver through his whole body and leaves his lips parting for more. Yes, yes!

"Sif" He heard his brother's paces pounding near, didn't slow down when passed by his friend.

He was pushed forward by his brother's strong hand landing on his shoulder blade, quite fluttering at this sudden touch. "Brother! Nice as always to see you today."

"Shut up!" Thor dragged him to the shade of armory hall, "why do you do that?!"

"Do what?" Loki smoothed the crease off his garb, "why bother to put on the armor, you missed the morning training."

"I was with Heimdallr." Thor looked down at his forearms, then raised eyes to him again, "Loki, answer me! why do it?"

"What? a little trick as gift for your wife."

"Told you yesterday it's not a game. Should I beat it into you?" Now the sea started churning inside Thor's eyes.

Drown me. Loki wanted to whisper into his brother's ear. Drown me, Thor. "Everything's game to me, brother."

"He's mother's guest. What will father say..."

"What will you say?" Loki stretched up, "tell me, what will you say?"

"Loki, this is madness. If you want that gift, say it to mother. She..."

"Oh, this is madness!" An angry flush rose from his neck, "is it? is it?!" Words hissed out like poison, "you think I care about those worthless stones? You think I need to get what I want all by mother? Am I always this pa.."

"Why are you so angry?" Thor grasped his arms to shake his hatred words to a break. "I haven't blame you yet! And mother doesn't know it either."

Loki fell silent in Thor's hands, eyes keeping shut to gain his coolness. It's alright, just keep it this way, it's ok. "Who told you I'm angry? I'm hysterical out of jolliness." He wriggled free, "pity, the elf stays all and sound."

"When will you get tired of tricks." His brother sighed, making the question hanging like a prayer unanswered by the goddess. "Can we deal with it in a nice way this time? No fighting between us and no blame from mother, for no more tricks from you?"

"No." He blunted out.

"What do you want me to do?!"

Kiss me! Loki yelled in his mind-world, kiss me, and tell the elf to go to hel! "Who do you think you are? I've nothing to do with you, brother. Playing an elf is more funny than you. Don't you think?"

There're some words not spilled out of Thor's parted lips, his brother stood there, gaping like an idiot. Loki glimpsed at the corner of his mouth, pushing down every urging to bite into that bottom piece and moan out his pleasure aloud.

Fuck Heimdallr and his fucking eyes.

He left Thor there, walking hurriedly back to his chamber. Some memory flashed back unruly, they brothers got fight everytime Loki made an evil trick to Thor, to their friends, sometimes even to mother, and more times, to guests they knew so little. However, it was different this time, as if the elf had used some magic to soothe down his brother, taming him into a pet. Puppy Thor should be a lovely scene, only in Loki's arms, not some pretty elf's. What if he lost him, from now on?

It hurt.

It really hurt, when he fell straight to the ground facedown. Worst was, he couldn't stand up neither. Some spell pinned him there like a meat ready to be slit. Loki gritted his teeth, but couldn't break the pressure heavy on his back.

"So, it's your work." An arrogant smirk was floating near, "I noticed you were on the library balcony earlier. Have you been watching me?"

"Oh, prince Thranduil." Loki eased himself back to the ground, only had trouble on how to set his face in a cozy way against the stiff ground. "Don't feel offended by the temporary lack of my courtesy, my prince. Lost some silver needle nearby, still looking for it."

"Need any help?" The elf bent down beside him, "Oh, found it!"

There's a snake slithering at the prince's heels, at the sight of Loki, it slid closer, showing him its fangs.

"Great! You received my gift." Loki put on his full-of-teeth grin, "hasn't it given you a sweet kiss?"

"Too humble for me to get one. Maybe it loves you more." At the elf's word, the viper crawled up to Loki's neck. The cool slickness of its skin stirred his hair up. Disgusting! Though he still kept his grin, "isn't it pretty?"

The sick feeling disappeared as the snake flung away by the light swirl of Thranduil's finger. "I'm done with it, Prince Mischief. Should I take this as a personal hatred from you or did you just do it for the young lady?"

"What?" Loki jerked his jaw to the left so he could side-looked at the elf, "what lady?"

"Lady Sif, although I barely know her and your brother, their love can be seen in public."

Serious? jealous?! Should he take a good advantage of that and manipulate Sif against the elf? What would this man do to get rid of a rival? Command Thor to stop seeing her again? Or...sneak into Thor's chamber...

Enough! "I do it for no one." More than happy to see you burn for my own sake!

"So, aiming me personally, and you totally enjoy it. If I may guess, you won't stop until..." Thranduil yanked him up with a power unknown and shoved him to the pillar without touch, while kept his back facing him, "until when?"

Until you die, whore! Loki landed on the ground with a groan, "until I'm tired of you."

"Please, show me no mercy." Thranduil snorted at him with so much mockery, drove him completely flaring up.

He was left there, all in furious wants to have a good fight with Thor and strip him, and bind him to his bed, and fuck him roughly until his brother begging for come.


	4. Games

  * **Thranduil**



On the fourth day of his arrival, Thranduil ran into Loki in the library again. There was a moment of hesitation whether to stay or leave, he skipped the breakfast deliberately for fear of meeting the younger brother. But Loki caught him already, “what a sight to see a beauty like Thor’s elf queen here. May I help you, my noble guest?”

Squinting at the black-haired man, Thranduil wanted to see clearly what made of this guy. And for the first time, his eyes finally roamed along the slender figure in front of him. Strange was that he hoped he had never known the boy before, for Loki looked so elegant and polite in his tight leather tunic now, skin pale like a kiss from sunlight, even his annoying short black hair was integral to the whole of him, the whole stunning perfection. No, not so perfect if the pair of emerald eyes lost its lively luster of the cunning and sly. Evil but fascinating, isn’t the evil always fascinating?

The striding sound drew his attention back to reality, Loki shrugged, stepping closer, “have no slight idea who I am? Should I introduce myself?”

“Don’t waste your time, Loki.” He turned to the bookshelves, “I have no interest in you.”

The boy followed him, not too close, “Oh dear, you’re still angry with me. May I apologize for my former behavior?”

Thranduil snorted, what was he thinking? Another trick?

“You know, my brother yelled at me yesterday after he was aware of my mischief.” His voice decreased into a murmur, much like a mewling, “what a terrible wrong I have done to irritate him like that, I feel so frightened and heartbroken. Please, my dear prince, please do forgive me for my brother’s sake.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes, no way.

As if heard his rejection, Loki jumped quietly into his sight, blocking the way, “cakes?” A silver tray was raised between them.

When and where did he get that?

“You don’t trust me,” Loki picked one with two fingers and took a small bite, “Thor took them here before he went to the training ground. Ask him, if you don’t believe.”

“He yelled at you then send you cakes?”

“Ha, you don’t know him, Thor never sleeps upon his anger. So do I,” Loki pushed the cakes further into his chest, “want one?”

“No, thanks. Have no appetite now.” Thranduil lifted his left eyebrow, and turned to another shelf.

“How can I earn your trust?” Loki put the tray aside, licking his finger, “I mean, forgive me?”

“Will you promise not to trick me again by the queen’s name?” Sounded silly but he knew Loki had a special love and respect to his mother.

“Promise.” Loki cheered up, “by Frigga, all mother and my beloved mother.”

What should they talk now? Thranduil cleared his throat, “I want to borrow some books, will you help me on that?”

“Of course! I can find whatever you want here even with eyes shut.” Loki closed his eyes and whirled around, “the history’s in the east, of Alfheim the third shelf. And language books in the west, of Elvish the top shelf. I bet you want the volumes of magical spells, follow me to downstairs, they had a long dead sleep in the first basement. Maybe you can try the Midgardian ones, I haven’t studied any in those.”

“How many languages are you expert?” He cut in, before Loki could show more.

“Never think on it.” Loki tilted his head, finally opened his eyes.

“Is Thor a regular visiter here?” He groped for words, Thranduil needed no enemy like Loki in Asgard, so tried to act friendly.

“Nah,” this time, Loki didn’t babble again. The elf prince turned to frown at the awkward silence, though let it be.

“Oh, mother had a book delivering to you at the breakfast. Nearly forgot it.”

Thranduil took the heavy hardcover from Loki’s hand, “I asked her about the library last time met her, how thoughtful of the queen.”

“Yeah.” Loki smiled to him.

And how thoughtful of Loki!

Thranduil had a habit as whenever he focused on something, he liked to stroke his own hair. Before today, he always took it a self-entertaining way to enjoy the moment. But, after he had spent the whole ante meridiem flipping over the queen’s gift, after he was sudden aware that Loki had left without a single word, after he saw Thor standing at the gate gaping at him in astonishment, Thranduil decided to get rid of this damn habit.

His hair turned invisible by the magic cast upon the book, though he could still feel it with his hands.

And what did Thor see? The baldheaded Prince Thranduil!

 

* * *

 

Ten days had past, Thranduil began to learn about Sif's unrequited love, which worried him from time to time since there was no one could drag Thor off their bondage now. Thor seemed totally indifferent about it, had neither slight objection nor positive satisfaction. Lucky was that Thor showed equal passion to everything and everyone, which settled him down a little. Meanwhile, though hating Loki for life, he tolerated the boy the very little time whenever he stayed alone with Thor, because Loki would show up and break the uncomfortable air every now and then. As for his hair, it took Elrond a half night stealing different flowers from queen’s garden and mix them into a magical shampoo. He became more cautious now, avoiding any direct touch with everything, because Elrond rejected any revenge from the elf side, because as a guest shouldn’t do any promising strike back to the host.

He was brooding on that at dinner, careless about everyone around, after a while, started to notice Loki was oddly quiet and well-behaved today, listening intently to what his brother was jesting with Volstagg.

It was a boring meal, Thranduil sighed towards Elrond, he didn’t know why his brother accepted Thor’s invitation to dine together tonight.

“...dwarves’ are worse! Don’t you remember their pots? Even I can’t bear it.” The stout Volstagg made a face to Thor.

“Elves’ no better.” Thor shook his head, “how can they endure one meal without meat? Even the vegetables taste like plain water.”

“What are they talking?” Thranduil asked his younger brother in a low voice.

“Different food in nine realms,” Elrond pursed his lips, “ours are best without doubt.”

He couldn’t agree more except...There they finally got served up, the desserts!

“Mother made them this afternoon. The fruits and flowers are plucked from her garden ripe and fresh, I think you might like these sweet things too.” Thor put down his forks, “Loki always begged mother for them when he’s younger.”

Thranduil lowered his eyes to the boy who was cutting one piece from the strawberry pie, “they look delicious.”

“I offered a little help to mother when she was preparing the flour.” Loki grinned back, “do they still look delicious?”

“Don’t worry, they’re not poisonous this time.” Thor shot his brother a warning look.

“Why don’t you try them for your bride, brother? He seemed not convinced.” Loki lifted his fork to lips, “or I can do it for you.”

“Why can’t the pie shut your mouth?” Fandral chuckled, “maybe Loki needs a bride too.”

“Do come to my chamber tonight, Fandral. We’ll see if you’re able to shut yours.” Loki crooked his smile.

“You mean to use your silver tongue on me?”

Thranduil totally lost his wits what they were talking.

“Now again.” Sif rolled her eyes, “must you two ruin my appetite?”

“Thor seemed enjoying it.” Fandral leaned backwards to his chair, smirking.

“Enjoy what? I haven’t say a word, why pull me in?” Thor made a hurried swallow of half a cake.

“Enjoy my silver tongue.” Loki teased. He didn’t know why, the queer smile at the corner of Loki’s lips was definite a tease.

“My ears!” Sif balled her fists, trying to drag herself out of the chair.

Thor shaking his head, didn’t respond again. Loki seemed not satisfied, he tossed a cherry to Thor and the golden man just caught it with his mouth quite in time, “Thank you, brother.”

“Volstagg, here!” Fandral picked a little round bread and tossed out like Loki did before. Only Volstagg was slower, the bread landed upon his forehead.

“Oh noooo.” Fandral let out a defeated grumble and seized another, ready to throw.

“To me.” Thor waved his hand to his friend, while Volstagg, mouth still full of food, gestured, “again.”

This time, before Fandral took a move, Sif had already flung out her cake. The cream dropped like snow down to Volstagg’s beard, even the grim Hugo failed to suppress a smirk.

After that, everyone lost control of themselves, even Elrond joined in and daubed a dewberry cake to his lips. “How dare you!” Thranduil squeaked then threw back whatever he could grab. A hand sneaked up to his face from behind with a ball of cream, almost blind his sights, “stop it, stop, ahhhh.” As blinded by the cream, he was tickled by two hands under his armpits.

"Please, please!" Thranduil was always sensitive to body touch, let alone the tickles. All he could do was squirming in hands, one, two, three...two pairs of hands on him. There was so much noise in the dining hall, of crying, laughing, coughing, punching, running, pounding, each one drowned him to the bottom of chaos until he could barely distinguish his own sound. The cream stained his right sleeves after he rubbed them away. He could see now, faint and blurry and remote, two men standing over him, one golden, one dark, like Gods glittering. What made the brothers look so different? They bent over him together and shared the same bright smile to him, in a heartbeat's illusion, Thranduil found himself a baby boy again, loved by his red father and green mother.

The flash of thoughts left without a sign, Elrond finally pulled him out of the Odinsons' reach. He lay upon his brother's chest, minds churning and swimming, while tried hard to catch his own breath.

He loved it, the feeling, sweat soaking his inner gown, pink kissing his cheekbones and cold boiling up his spine, everything was so messy and exotic and UnThranduil. Leave him today to be a boy, for he had to grow up again tomorrow.

Elrond stretched out one arm to hold him to his chest, humming a light elvish song to his left ear. They stayed sitting like that, while watched the Asgardians immersed in their own blissfulness. He saw Loki pushed Thor back upon the table, smashing trays down in a loud clapping sound. He saw Thor grabbed a flask and spilled the red wine up to Loki's face. He saw Loki cried out with hair, nose, lips, jaw, chest dripping with fluid. The last scene Thranduil saw was the vague profile of Loki astride his brother. Yet their giggles were oddly clear and resonant...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty days in Asgard past like twenty years, Thranduil started being familiar with each corner of the great Gladsheim thanks to Thor and his friends' company. Loki kept tricking him, sometimes shaved away his eyebrows, sometimes turned his scalding bath water to ice. These were childish canny, Thranduil had to stand the mischief. Most of time Thranduil dwelt upon the possible reasons flaming Loki's hatred on him. The queen's love was a sure thing, and the nature of game player another. Had Thor not assure him the wicked boy had done too many tricks before, the elf prince might take it serious. Truth to be told, the traps were good tests of his natural ability, as tolerance, prudence and foremost, impassiveness. Heimdallr no longer interfered and Thor was kept untold. Of course he would avenge, some day, after his mission completed, after he no longer needed to pretend as a noble guest!

When he was lying alone in his bed every night, the hesitance of whether or when to confess himself stuck in his chest. If he told Thor he was here for Casket, not the marriage, all Asgardians would feel cheated and the king might exile him. Even if Thor was not happy for the wedding neither, how would he help him since the elf was nothing but a stranger? So, time, time earns trust. He had to be patient.

As for Thor, he had known more about the boy, the bad of him, like easy to get angry, odd favor in body touch (not sexual one), crazy about feast, and feverish in war. The last one was not that bad when Thranduil thought of the dragons. Apparently, they were friends to a certain extent and in Thranduil's own view. He decided to wait for another fortnight then asked Thor if he could take him to the Asgardian weapon vault to see those relics.

The queen had sent a large wood chest to his chamber last night, full of his new made light dress. All in light silk and voile, with colors rare in his homeland. Thranduil could hardly express his thrill with simple words and squeak, in the end, he chose to try them all on while picked different gems to match them. Those were fit for the hotter weather in Asgard, he couldn't wait to wear them for the day coming.

He always preferred thick large robes long enough to cover his feet and tracks, and the tailors were wise enough to apply the length to new ones. Thranduil felt the crispness from the golden chair under him, while enjoyed his pudding.

"It's rather lovely of you this morning," the queen smiled to his new dress, “I'm unashamed to take it a praise of my taste in garment design."

"You're the best, my lovely queen." Thranduil winked back, grinning.

Thor and Loki came for breakfast together, with Loki grasping his brother by the left elbow. They parted for the opposite chair along the table, never shared a word before they sat down. Didn't they look quite harmony in a subtle way?

"Mother." They flied a good morning smile to their mother, then turned to study him simultaneously.

"Nice dress." Loki pouted, while Thor turned slightly right to him, still watching curiously.

"You look different today." Thor finally found a proper word.

Frigga left them three there for meal, she meant to ask Loki to walk with her if he was not hungry, but her son refused.

"Nice dress." Thor muttered into his meat.

"Thank you." Thranduil nipped at his pie, aware of the expression in Loki's eyes, he didn't say it was the queen's another gift.

"Brother, maybe you should sit by my side. It's easy to admire a dress in a distance. Or...just ask your wife to swirl around to show it in a better way."

"Shut up, Loki." Thor concentrated on his dishes, "you're not hungry, why not leave with mother? She may be in need of you."

"So you can have a privacy with your wife," Loki tittered, "why? Thor, you can't fuck him here."

"Enough! Loki, are you out of your mind?" Thor threw the bone away, while jerked up, "I'm done."

Thranduil stayed quiet all the way lest to provoke Loki, now all he wanted is to go back to his chamber. He stood up following Thor, but got pushed back into his chair by a power. Loki glared at him with hands pressing upon the table, "dare you move!"

"Loki, leave him be." Thor balled his fists, "come with me!"

"No!" Loki bared his teeth to his brother, "I haven't eat anything!"

"Take the desserts for mother's sake!" Thor roared back.

"I'm going nowhere!"

Thranduil was dragged up abruptly by an iron hand clasping his forearm before he could protest. With a sound of tuzz, his dress was torn apart from under his butt, the rest of it was stuck to the chair by Loki's former magic. Thor looked down startled, "Oooh...I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean it." But averted eyes quickly at the sight of his bare thighs.

The elf prince shut his eyes, tried very hard to suppress his fury, "it's ok, it's not your fault."

Loki smirked, "great, I'm done now, should we leave, brother?"

Thor didn't know! Thranduil bit his own lips, he had no idea of his brother's trick! Should he fight Loki now? Damn, he wanted to kill him! His new dress!

"I can't leave him like this." Thor turned down his brother, yet the flush creeping upon his ears said otherwise. The elf prince sat back into his chair, knew clearly Thor was eager to flee, "go, I can fix it up."

"Come on, brother, he's an elf. Of course he's able to mend it." Loki got hold of Thor's left hand and pulled him away.

He should have struck back when Loki pushed him down, he should have! Thranduil blamed himself, weakness!

Until the sun lighted in, the elf prince became cool enough to leave the dinning hall for his chamber. A soothing bath would be the first choice, helped him to forget.

Elrond was nowhere to see, so were other servants, which got Thranduil's full attention. Wasn't Loki with Thor now? He slowed down his paces and slid into the main hall soundlessly, no surprise there. A spell cast upon the whole space, as used to be an alarm. Ascending the stairs to his chamber became another adventure, without tricks neither. Momentarily he wanted to laugh, wasn't he like a theft just now?

A sound of bubble burst froze the hint of smile on his lips, caught you!

Thranduil crept closer to his bathchamber, listening carefully to the sound inside, yet heard none, "you little shit, Lo..." He shoved the door open, yelling.

His words were covered by a louder exclamation, "Wow..wow..woooow!"

Fandral was lying shamelessly naked in his bathtub. His! Thranduil's bathtub!

The elf prince was too shocked to move, just eyeing the man expressionlessly, "what are you doing?"

"Err, take a bath, apparently?" Nor did Fandral remember to move.

"Ok." Thranduil turned around, automatically, still out of his wits.

Until walked out of the bathroom, he came to senses. What was that?!

He stormed back in, and Fandral stayed still, naked.

"Why are you in my bathtub?"

"What?"

"My bath, my tub." Thranduil gestured his night gown, hanging behind the door.

Fandral inhaled sharply, "what the hel just happened?!"

You tell me! Thranduil rolled his eyes, "where're your clothes?"

"Outside." He grunted.

"Nothing outside, outside's my bedchamber!"

"Dear, I must be dreaming now," the short haired man shaking his head, closed eyes.

"Hey!" Thranduil snapped two fingers, "how did you get here?"

"Mother help me!" Fandral covered his eyes with one hand, "first, give me whatever I can put on."

Grit his teeth, Thranduil went to get his cloak, fit for this man, shorter but stronger.

"Can you explain yourself now?" You must be Loki’s alliance!

"You saw the shock on my face when you burst in." Fandral beckoned him turning around, "what can I explain? After the morning running, I came back to my chamber to enjoy a fresh bath then it turned out that my bathtub's not mine any more Oh hel Loki I swear to kill him!" The last words flew out without a halt.

"Wait, you don't know it?"

"I feel greatly offended by your doubt.” Fandral walked past him, cloak wrapped on his waist. “Illusion! Loki's favorite trick! He set up an illusion of my chamber on yours, that's why I was misled here."

“Why? Do you upset him recently?” Thranduil followed him out of the hot moist steam.

“Why? You should look at yourself in the mirror.” Fandral waved his hand, didn’t bother to turn, “that’s why Loki did it.”

Before he could think it through, Fandral stormed back upstairs, “damn, damn, damn. Thor’s coming.”

“Good, is Loki with him? Thor needs to know it!” Thranduil walked to the half-naked man.

“Know what? Look at yourself, you’re like a maiden caught laid with her betrothed before their wedding. And me?” He pointed his bare chest, “I don’t know if Thor would like to give me a chance to explain.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Thranduil touched his own cheek with the back of his hand, great! Gods knew how blushing he was now! “Just stay here, I’ll go downstair meet him.”

He cast a spell of silence on his bedchamber and left Fandral there.

Thor came to him with a set of shining armor, “how is your dress?” “Why are you here?”

The sharp blame in his tone made Thor lower his eyes, “I’m still sorry for your new dress.”

He didn’t intend to be this mean to the poor golden prince, Thranduil sighed, “it’s all right. See, brand new.” Did he just whirl around to show him? Damn.

Thor seemed consoled, “nice dress.” Again? “Oh, still, accept these.” He handed the armor into his arms, “Loki advised me to apologize with a sorry gift. And I recalled the first day we had met, you’re quite well in wrestle. So why don’t you come to the training ground someday whenever you like? We have been impressed a moment ago by your brother’s archery, he told us you’re even better, not only in archery, but sword and spear.”

“Elrond was with you?” Thranduil cut in.

“Yeah, Loki invited him this morning, he said you’re in new dress, might not want to come.”

LOKI, LOKI, LOKI!!! Thranduil squeezed the silver hard in palms, “I’d like to go tomorrow.” And beat the boy bloody!

 

* * *

 

 

The next day they all nearly dropped their jaws when Loki showed up in the training ground.

He was weighing different swords in hand to choose a fitful one, when Thor stopped his motion and froze to the ground.

“Oh, My!” Sif forgot how to breathe.

“My eyes!” Fandral and Volstagg screamed in unison, Hugo just dropped his weapon.

Even Elrond laughed out in a very rude way.

There Loki stood on the higher ground in front of them, in a short voile dress, barely touching his kneels. Wasn’t it too light? And the skin, he knew it that very second why Loki always wore layers of leather covering the skin beneath. It was a shining milk, more pale than his cheeks, oddly sexy in a sick way. Let’s say, you just can’t tear eyes away from those pair of long, slender, breathtaking leg! Somehow Thranduil turned flushing as if it was him standing there, spreading his thighs to the nine realms. Oddly erotic!

Only Thor didn’t let out a sound, the golden man just walked away to grab his sword. He must have seen that plenty of times.

“Why? All of you can’t recognise me?” Loki wiggling his ass as he walked to the chair nearby, “I’ll watch you training today. Too hot.”

He loved that dress, with sleeves half to elbows, kissing the skin in a intimate way. He hated it too, for it was Loki’s taste.

“I thought some wench just walking by.” Volstagg made a face, “still, my eyes!”

“Is my hair standing in a creepy way?” Fandral asked Volstagg, “can’t help shivering.”

“At least better looking than you in dress, Volstagg.” Loki pulled his lips into an ear to ear smile, though he didn’t lay eyes on the warriors.

“Come, show me your skills.” Thor patted his armor with the tip of scabble.

Thranduil nodded at that, left the others jesting with Loki. He turned to take another look at Loki’s figure, his right leg cross the left one, sitting in a queer wanton way.

He chose a light longsword with a roundheaded hilt easy to grasp, while Thor grabbed a two-handed sword broad as his palm, “I will not hurt you, don’t worry.”

“I won’t promise that.” Thranduil shielded himself behind the sword, grinning darkly.

“Oh, should I beg you gentle to me?” The sword was slashing down with a gust of wind, scraping along his own thinner one when Thranduil jumped to his right to bar it with two hands clasping the hilt. Hel, Thor was so mighty.

“I’m always the gentle one, dear Thor,” He twirled at his right foot deftly, leaning against Thor’s strong arm while hit the joint under the man’s armpit with the hilt. Thor straightened his back in pain.

“Well move, elf.” Thor adjusted his armor, while flung his sword upwards, aiming his helm. Thranduil lowered his head to avoid it, trying to attack the man at his girth, only slower this time. His helm got caught by Thor’s left hand, and dragged away.

The sweat trickled long his eyebrow when he felt the wind touched his hair. “One done.” Thor threw his helm away, holding sword in right hand.

Thranduil shook his hair and twisted his sword back to Thor. Their swords clashed together with heat, swiftly the elf loosened his clasp and flied the sword away while dropped to his knees and rolled out of Thor’s shadow before the golden man falling down out of his forward-rushing action.

“Two done.” Thor grunted to the ground, “you lost your weapon, elf.”

“And you lost your balance, boy.”

“Boy?” Thor smirked, “let’s see how a boy disarm you piece by piece.”

The boy took off his helm and flung it away with the broad sword, “wrestle?”

“As you wish.” Thranduil bent forward, ready to fight. It was strange everytime he fight without weapon, for he was so tall and slim, wouldn’t he just break himself this way?

They didn’t fight long with bare hands neither, for the armors were trouble for move. Thranduil had an advantage in speed and reaction while Thor owned strength yet couldn’t use it because he thought over if the blow of his fist was too much whenever he was to strike. In the end, Thranduil decided to defeat him in a way he always enjoy, let the vitals kneel. He hit the boy’s head with his own one all of a sudden when they fought to grab the other’s arms, drove Thor hobbling back. As the boy struggled to stand still, Thranduil kicked at his knee, hard and pointedly. Yet, Thor had expected his next move this time, grabbed his shoulder before he could swirl away like a leaf.

The sudden slump of Thor’s head caromed into his nose when the golden man fell to his kneels, Thranduil lost his balance and stumbled backwards, with Thor in his arms. He didn’t even know how he caught him like that. It ended as they slammed to the ground together after Thranduil stepped back onto the hilt of his own sword flung away earlier, almost wrench his right ankle. The rough chafe between his shoulders and the ground shut down his sensation for a bit, all he could hear is Thor’s laughter, “You’re not swift enough, Thranduil.”

He panted a smile back, “so you mean to crush whomever defeat you with your incredible weight? Darrrha, I can barely feel my nose now, is it still there?”

Thor pulled away his head to look down at him, grimacing, “Err, I’m afraid not. It sunk into your face now. Oooh, bloody scene. Can’t bear to see!”

Thranduil gave Thor a little punch at his breastplate, trying to suppress his own laughter, “you’re too heavy, get of me.” Fingers fumbled out to push Thor, who still sat upon his belly, “I can’t brea...”

He drew his hand back abruptly as if hit by a lightning, but the weight was moved away quicker than him. When he finally sat up and found his wits, the man was nowhere to see.

He touched Thor’s arousal.

 


	5. Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter looks like shit. I can't handle it in English and in POV writing. Bloody me, why have I even tried on it!! 
> 
> But I love them.
> 
> Warning: Violence ahead.
> 
> 话说今早梦到王大锤把基基艹翻在我家书桌上，软妹的浪叫直接怒爆我血槽，于是奋笔疾书……

  * **Loki**



It was the darkest night ever, Loki lay naked on his stomach upon the floor, his dress torn to pieces, shattered everywhere in the chamber. He looked down at himself, he turned left to look at himself, and he closed his eyes to look at himself.

He recalled the day Thranduil showed up in the Gladsheim, hair messy and cheeks blushed, yet standing graceful and proud like father's Gungnir, by Thor's side.

And Thor loves him.

The silver haired betrothed, the hairless betrothed; The elf elegant in heavy robe, the elf radiant in light gown; The prince with smile, the prince with shame.

Yet Thor loves him.

Sometimes, when he gazed into his brother's eyes, as blue as the coldness deep in his own heart, Loki saw himself: the grinning Loki, the cunning Loki, the pretty Loki, the brother Loki. Most of time, he saw Thranduil in those eyes, with a glimmer of blame, tolerance, annoyance, anger, hatred. Never once could he find a strange Loki there, a Loki he wanted to touch, to kiss, to caress...

Those were what he meant to his brother.

He bit into his bottom lip, blinking quickly to stop the tears. And Loki bent over him, touching his hair gently. I don't want to be his brother! He yelled at Loki, go away, you cruel, evil, Goddamned little shit! And Loki just watched him, wiping away the salty fluid. I love him, mother help me, but I love him! And Loki slapped him hard across his face. Pathetic!

 

 

The door burst open, a smell of boiling wine floating in. Heavy steps pounding near, bumped against his hipbone, and stopped.

"Why are you here?" Thor dropped to his knees and rolled him over, "you're cold." He scooped him up, eyes roaming hungrily at his naked body, "and I'm drunk."

You love him.

Loki was thrown unresisting into bed, landed upon his back. His brother stared at his flaming eyes, picking up one of his bare feet and kissed the arch. Threw his head backwards, Loki moaned quietly into the air.

Fuck, you love him.

The second kiss dropped at the ankle once the hand had grasped. The third was warm and moist sliding smoothly along the calf. The forth nibbled at the skinny knee. The fifth, his brother crept higher and knelt upon his palms, before Loki could cried in pain, Thor tightened his grip suddenly around his neck and shove his tongue into his parted lips. A overwhelming taste mixed of wine, salt and copper burned him completely with Thor bit into his tongue and sucked the blood there. Loki wanted to kiss him back, wanted so much it hurt when Thor's grasp went tighter. He could do nothing but gulp for air, simultaneously gulp for Thor's tongue. His neck almost cracked as Thor wrenched his head to the left and bit into his pulse. Loki moaned out loudly until his pant turned to scream since Thor added the other hand around his neck and shoved him further into mattress, "scream harder, elf! You should have known I like it rough!"

Loki snapped open his eyes, voice hoarse like iron on stone, "fuck you, Thor!"

Still Thor had him in hands and pushed his tongue back into his mouth again. This time, Loki tasted of nothing but bitterness.

The chamber was lightened up like father's Gladsheim when the door broke open from outside, blinding his eyes momentarily.

At the gate, stood Heimdallr, with longsword in hands, "go back to your own chamber, Thor!"

"Why? I can't fuck my bloody betrothed?!" Thor jumped to his feet, shambling for balance, finally let him go. Loki was tossed away like a rag, stroking his throat and coughing for air dearly, with tears slithering everywhere despite himself.

"Shut up!" Heimdallr roared.

"Fuck you, Heimdallr! I'm your damn prince and future king! When the day comes, I'll dig out your fucking eyes and shove them into your fucking ears!" Thor roared back, dragging Loki back to his chest fiercely by the hair and kissed him for the last time. He felt the blood staining his lips, raw jaw, slick and disgusting against Thor's. With the remaining strength, Loki pushed his brother back to the bed madly and snapped at Thor's thigh, until his brother hissed in pain.

"Enough!" Heimdallr jerked him backwards, out of Thor. A pool of red was gathering there below Thor's clear arousal. For a madder moment, Loki wanted to laugh, mouth all blood.

Heimdallr threw a cloth at him, "put it on, boy."

After calmed down, clad in Thor's large cloak, Loki heard his brother's loud snore. "Fuck you!" He kicked at his brother's wound once more.

Heimdallr handed him a cup of wine, "do you want it known by the king?"

For a heartbeat, Loki couldn't figure out what the "it" meant. He raised his eyes to the golden ones, looking for a hint.

"Thor was too drunk to realize that he nearly raped his own brother. Boy, you heard him, he thought you're the elf prince."

Oh, thank you bastard to remind me again! Loki gritted his teeth, "what's your point?"

"Your choice, prince Loki." Heimdallr stared at him grimly.

What would father do knowing this? Banish Thor for his madness? Hardly, what was wrong when the prince needed to release himself on his bride? Let alone that father always cherished Thor more. The allfather would announce the wedding tomorrow for the sake of Thor's reputation. And mother? She would insist a curfew for Thor and forbid him to go into his little brother's chamber ever again. Neither was to Loki's like. Even the damn fool hurt him like this, he couldn't stand Thor happy in the whore's arms. No, never!

"Just take him back to his fucking chamber!" He struggled to his feet, pulling the cloak tight to cover himself. Did Heimdallr notice his hard throbbing cock when Thor picked him up from the floor? Better not, what a sin if Thor knew this the second day? Pervert, his brother would spit to his face.

Heimdallr wouldn't say a word, Loki was sure about that, because everyone in Asgard stood by Thor, backed him, protected him.

He hated that always, yet not this time.

Should he erase the memory out of Thor? Loki waved the light off, back into darkness. Would his brother remember what happened this night when he woke up, thigh soaking red? What a torture would it be for his brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out Thor had it in minds for another ten days, because Loki couldn’t find him anywhere, clearly his brother avoided seeing him deliberately. Good thing was, Thor didn’t stay at Thranduil’s side neither. After what happened that night, Loki had spent most time stalking the elf, to keep an eye if there was a subtle change in those cautious grey eyes.

Until the tenth day, Loki couldn’t stand no longer. Thor was never good at keeping silent and solitary, what was he planning? He couldn’t be serious about dodging for the rest of four thousand years!

So he went to their friends, anticipating to run into his brother there.

“Has Thor been with you these days?” Fandral caught a glimpse of him and walked up. Other three followed him in a quick pace.

I thought he was with you, idiot. Loki eyed him suspiciously, “how long haven’t you seen him?”

“From the day you wore that ugly dress.” Volstagg snorted, “he must get sick by the sight of you.”

“He didn’t show up in the training ground, nor the dining hall, nor his chamber as the servants said. And where have you been? I didn’t see you neither.” Sif squinted at him.

“None of your concerns,” Loki frowned, where was the fool now?

“Your fault, Loki! If you didn’t set me up in the elf’s chamber, Thor wouldn’t be angry with me...”

“Why? It wasn’t me who broke into the future queen’s bathchamber and peeped at the elf taking a bath.”

“Well, my fault to disappoint you as I was the one been peeked!” Fandral twisted his lips into a crooked smile.

“Can’t you two be serious for one time?” Hugo sterned his face, Loki thought years ago the Grim wouldn’t be more solemn until now.

“So my brother was still loathing to see you.” Loki tapped his jaw, no, that was not the reason.

“Fandral couldn’t be sure about that.” Sif hugged herself by arms, “Thor won’t anger at these follies.”

“What should we do now?” Volstagg scratched his beard, “has anyone asked the elf?”

“My brother was not with him.” Loki pulled at the skin under his jaw, “now you might won’t mind if I use a little magic?”

They all rolled their eyes but said nothing opposing.

“Great, seems that we’re to hunt today.” Loki stirred his finger in the green cold flame before eyes, “deep in the woods.”

At that, the other four trotted to the horsehouse, “can’t believe he left us and enjoy hunting on his own.” Volstagg’s grumble followed behind.

No, he was not enjoying himself, Loki bared his teeth and grinned, yet tears blinding his eyes again. How to face me, dear Thor?

 

“Fandral, why don’t we invite the elf prince to come with us?” Loki grasped his own wrist from behind, leant against the beam outside the horsehouse.

“Don’t know, never think on it.” Fandral shrugged.

“Come on, it’s not polite to leave the guest bored while we’re enjoying ourselves. Volstagg, don’t you remember prince Elrond said the elf’s expert in the archery? Oh, I see, you’re all afraid to be defeated ungracefully.” Yeah, just a little bit of push would work.

“A competition huh? Count me in!” Volstagg raised his axe, “let grandpa show them a lesson about hunting.”

“Not a bad idea.” Fandral nodded too, “the betrothed will be a great help if Thor still refuses to come back.”

Wouldn’t no one just shut up and stop reminding him, that his damn brother loves that bloody pretty elf! Loki kept his smile on, but it must be ugly to see.

“Lady Sif.” Hugo asked her to go for the invitation.

“Hey, why me?” Sif was startled, “the last time he asked me about Thor’s childhood, I could sense the coldness in his tone!”

Fool, that was magic. Loki cocked his head, smirking. The first face to face fight between him and Thranduil that day, he was quite fond of the elf with magical power.

“I can’t go.” Fandral didn’t need to explain himself, “and Volstagg too harsh, Hugo too grave, they might scare him.”

Loki shrugged when everyone laid eyes on him but averted away quickly.

“Fine.” Sif sighed, “though can’t promise I can bring him here.”

Oh, he would come, definitely and desperately. Loki turned to leave them there.

 

“Mother, mother, mother!” Loki begged, pouting his lips, “they won’t let me join.”

“You can restrain yourself, dear.” Frigga palmed his face, “it’s just a game, they won’t mind.”

“Yes, they will.” Loki took his mother’s hand, “please, please.”

“Dear, what can I do with you!” the smiling woman drew back her hand, but drop a kiss at Loki’s, “don’t get hurt, you know you’re not stronger than them without magic.”

“Yes, you have my words on that, mother.” Loki took the collar from Frigga’s hand, “love you, the most beautiful lady in the nine realms.” He kissed his mother’s eyebrows, and winked at her in a naughty boy’s way.

 

Thranduil looked impressively vulnerable on that huge elk, he came with them anyway like Loki thought, without many words.

“Where’s your brother?” Loki rode by the elf, “not fancy hunting game?”

“I’m here only to see Thor.” Thranduil averted his eyes, “I have a word with him.”

“Don’t you two talk enough at night?” Loki flickered a mockingbird out of his finger, which stiffened the elf’s back, “no worries, my prince, with all Thor’s friends here, I dare not touch you.” Gently. He added darkly in his mind.

“I haven’t seen him since...” He didn’t finish, just tilted his head and closed eyes.

Since Thor mounted you in the training ground, you slut! Loki clutched at the rein, cold rage roiling inside his chest. Damn you two! How that day ended as he stormed away in his stupid dress! He put on the bloody dress for Thor but all Thor could see was the elf lying on the ground, flushing prettily!

Oh, and how Thor burst into his chamber and mistook him as his lover. Suddenly, all words failed Loki, silver tongue, sarcastic!

What would he do if Thor kissed Thranduil in his present, later in the woods? Thor’s kiss...Loki touched his own trembling lips despite himself, rough but arousing.

The curious look struck him back to his horse, Thranduil was staring at him, “why are you hating me?”

Hahahahaha, because Thor loves you.

“Why? Because I fell for you the first time you showed up in father’s Gladsheim.” Loki didn’t smirk, because he knew how to make a lie sound so true.

Thranduil smiled at that, “like I fell for Thor the first time he caught me in the woods?”

He froze in his saddle and slowed his horse, meanwhile, the elk took Thranduil forward in a heartburning dignity until Loki couldn’t see the flowers stirring in the crown.

 

Loki played every game as a winner, yet it turned out in the very end, he was nothing but a loser.

A sad smile touched his lips when he looked down at the collar hanging at the saddle. Oh, Thor, one more game for us. Don’t make it the last one.

 

They found Thor in a cave, face in a muss of brown hair and beard, depressively lying on his stomach. Even Sif kicked him at the calf, he didn’t try to move.

“Thor..” Sif knelt besides, “why are you sleeping here?”

“Hey, Sif.” A grunt rolled out of the ground, “why are you here?”

“Why are we here, you mean?” Volstagg pursed his lips, “get up, let’s hunt for dinner!”

“Leave me alone, my friends.” Thor turned to his side, back to them.

Sif shook her head, so did Hugo. “What, Thor? Had a quarrel with your wife and got kicked out here?” Fandral tried a jest, “if so, your bride has come here to drag you back.”

“Oh?” Thor turned abruptly to them, rubbing the dust off his eyes, “Thranduil, I’m sorry to let you see...” He stopped when he caught sight of Loki.

Loki glowered at him, never breaking the eye contact.

It seemed that Thranduil had no idea what he should say before Thor turned his back to them again.

“Get out, all of you!” Great, still in mood. However, no one moved.

Loki cleared his throat, “well, you heard him,” paced to the light, “so, let’s get out of this shit.”

He could see the tense in Thor’s spine at his words, Loki wanted to yell at his brother, you bastard! It should be me furious now!

Then he grabbed Thranduil’s crown all of a sudden and shoved his head through the collar.

A cry skipped out of the elf’s lips before he fell hard to the ground. Now Loki got everyone’s attention, “hunting?” And he vanished with the elf.

 

“What have you done to me?” Thranduil pushed him away at the cliff, “what’s this?” He pulled the collar upwards, trying to take it down.

“Don’t waste time on it, dear.” Loki looked down from where he stood, “that’s mother’s collar, used for restraining the abuse of magic.” He grinned, “you always love mother’s gift, don’t you?”

Thranduil shot him a glare, “get it off me!”

“What funny of that? We have to wait for others.” Reaching out one hand, Loki asked the elf’s, “come here and see what’s down below.”

A howl of rapid stream was rushing toward the east, deep in the valley. “Can you survive if fall from this height?” Loki jerked the elf closer to the edge after Thranduil stepped backwards.

“You’re crazy, Loki!” Thranduil clutched at his wrist, for fear of a sudden slip, “why are you doing it?” Though the elf acted so scared, his tone said otherwise.

A test.

Loki circled his arm along the elf’s chest, “what’s your feeling now without magical power, Thranduil?”

“Pity? Pathetic? Are those what you want to hear, Loki?” Thranduil covered the hand with his own one, “will you fall with me?”

“Still think on that.” Loki sniffed the elf’s hair, “I know now why my brother loves you so much.” With that, he pushed Thranduil off the cliff.

 

“Noooooo!” A roar pierced into his ears, like thunder striking. Loki laughed out, stretching out his arms into an embrace, waiting for Thor running close.

He counted, gazing into Thor’s eyes in a distance and stepped backwards bit by bit.

Thor ran fiercely up here, halting at the edge, eyes full of terror when looked down. He snapped his neck to look at him, for one time, Loki saw a stranger in those eyes.

Oh, brother, farewell.

Loki leant backwards into the air, and dropped, collar shining around his slender neck.

 

He didn’t hear No this time, but saw his own smile bright in Thor’s eyes, couldn’t you see, Thor?

He turned to face the running rapids, for the first time, maybe last, Loki could fly. It was amazing when one got out of magic. Amazingly helpless.

He thought over his games in a moon past, madness, in Thor’s words. Am I always this mad? Why? I’m son of Odin, it’s my nature!

He laughed, lunged into his fate.

 

 

He dreamt Thor screaming in the eyes of death, “aren’t you a fool?”

He dreamt Thor tightening him to his chest, the warmth too hurt to touch.

He dreamt Thor palming his erection in one hand, thrusting another two fingers into his throat.

“Tell me you want this! Tell me!” The fingers choked him, yes, I want this, I want you.

A thumb trembled along his lips, squeezing gently here and there, until he could feel himself wantonly licking at the finger.

“Brother.” Thor’s sigh was a mute turn-down.

Because I’m your brother, or because you love him?!

Loki bit into the fingers, and choked awake.

 

“I’m sorry, Loki.” He felt Thor’s kiss lightly on his lips underwater then Loki was dragged to the surface by collar.

 


	6. Hammer

  * **Thranduil**



He didn't know why he even bothered to save him, it should have been his chance to get rid of that annoying lunatic. It should have! In the last three weeks he had thought thousands of ways to torture the boy who played tricks on and on the day he got Casket. Thranduil had sworn to himself, one day he'll make Loki suffer, like he had done in Asgard.

Yet, he saved him.

He told himself it was for Thor's sake, for the queen's sake. That would sound better.

However...

When he was shoved down from the edge, all he could see, at where the sky kissed the cliff, the silhouette of the black haired boy was peculiarly vulnerable and despairing. In that lonely second, facing his own destiny, Thranduil saw nothing, no fear, no tears, no regret, even no memories, but Loki.

Thank you, for freeing me.

No more political marriage, no more duties, no more magic, only flying and drowning in the embrace of Mother Nature.

As he closed his eyes and put on a genuine smile, ready to roll with the stream, Thranduil was picked up by a powerful force rushing upwards. Laying on air, not far away the roaring water under his back, he finally noticed the collar had gone. There, he saw Loki again, falling with limbs stretching out, like a dark elf of Svartalfheim, the dark side of light elf, of him. Loki was grinning his typical heartless grin, only betrayed by the peaceful flame in his eyes. He was helpless! Thranduil widened his eyes, no, there's something wrong of Loki, he shouldn’t be the one helpless.

And then, he saw Thor jumped from the sun.

His heart stopped a beat, Thor’s figure shot like a gold arrow, right through his chest. Aren’t you two crazy? Thranduil gritted his teeth, what of this, huh? A date of go dying together?

Damn the Hel! He made up his mind, after today, no one could stop him, from telling the total truth to Thor, and leaving this damn Asgard!

The stream burst into another deafening howl as Thor hammered into it, caused a large spring erupting like a bunch of dragon fire. Damn you, Thor! Thranduil waved his hand in rage, pushing the boy eastwards with rapids. Save him, Thor, save the one you’d like to sacrifice your life for!

 

Thranduil didn’t notice he had held his breath until the boys reemerged from the water. Thor dragged his brother in one hand, struggled to float with the other. Their hair all went damp, dripping clusters of jewels. At that, Thranduil closed his eyes, feeling himself older than ever, tired and heartbroken.

Loki’s laugh broke the moment. When he snapped open his eyes again, the boy was clutching at Thor’s neck, trying to smother his brother.

That was insane! Thranduil flung the unreasonable boy to the shore and landed beside him. He should beat him, and so he did.

“Stop these childish follies!” He punched his left face, kind of got hurt by the gaunt cheekbone.

Loki never stopped laughing, “you should look at him, look at his pathetic, anguished face!”

“You love him, don’t you?” Thranduil said, coldly, which was not a question.

That silenced the boy finally. Loki stared at him, full of hatred and malice, “you’ll regret one day for this punch.”

“You’ll regret no more if you die today!!” Thranduil yanked Loki up by the collar, “what’s this madness? Huh? A test? To see if Thor saves you? What a pathetic fool of you!”

Loki hit him with his own head, “dare you say another word! I don’t need any reassurance, nor do I need any love! All I want to see is the perfect horror and sorrow in Thor’s face, because of your death!”

“Then what’s this for?” Thranduil pulled at the collar hard, drove Loki closer, so close, he could see a flash of weakness in the boy’s eyes, “why don’t you kill me? Why took it off me the second you pushed me down!”

“Because I haven’t satisfied with this game! Do you hear me? I’m not done with you, elf! You’ll suffer more, you can bet on that!” Loki bared his teeth to him.

“So, I’ll take it a yes from you.” Thranduil squinted his eyes, yes, you poor bastard! You fell in love with your own brother!

Then he shuddered all of a sudden, did Thor…

Love him back?

“Thranduil, let’s go back home.” Oh, home, he turned to look at the golden man limped out of water, face twisting in pain.

“What’s wrong?” He ran to hold him, “did you get hurt?”

“I’m ok, let’s just leave.” Thor didn’t even cast Loki a look; he laid his forearm into his hands, “thank you.”

 

* * *

 

He meant to talk with Thor the day they came back to the city, but Thor got ill and slept for a whole week. He went to his chamber for several times, there he ran into the queen, the king and his friends frequently, but all the while, he could sense the present of Loki by magic. And it was a weird thing as the collar now was hanging on one of Thor’s bedposts.

There was a bite on Thor’s left thigh, right down the groin, ugly like a burning viper’s face. Thranduil didn’t know what bit him and what Thor went through in the woods for ten days, that wound didn’t get attended and rotted from the day he jumped into the stream. He had tried an herb on it days ago, though Thor still sank in deep sleep.

“He’s quite like his father.” Frigga murmured to herself, “always needs a sleep to recover.”

Odinsleep, he had read it in books when he was little, but that was one-day’s sleep in every year, why couldn’t Thor wake now?

“Don’t feel bad, boy, Thor had gone it through too many times.” Frigga squeezed his hand, “he’ll be fine.”

“Do you know what happened?” Thranduil couldn’t help, why wouldn’t the queen punish her younger son?

“Yes, Heimdallr reported.” The queen smiled, “don’t feel bad of this, Thran, Loki had done worse, but he loves his brother. There’s nothing to worry about. He always knows the line.”

Yeah, he loves his brother. Thranduil pursed his lips, but not in brother’s way, more than that. He didn’t argue, he would leave the day Thor woke up anyway. This was their own matter, Thor and Loki’s, no one could help.

“Thor’s name day’s near, I know it’s not polite to ask a gift from a guest, but you’re Thor’s betrothed, he’ll be happy if you make him something.” No, he wouldn’t be his betrothed any longer, he had to confess. Yet he couldn’t say no to the queen, since she was so kind.

“You needn’t to say that, my lady. Thor’s always nice to me, I won’t let you down.”

He sat there all night for the first time, watching Thor sleeping like a baby.

Does Thor love Loki for more than a brother?

Thor was easy to accept the body contact, even loved it that way as if only touch could calm him. So in fact, Thranduil couldn’t find any evidence proving Thor’s different affection to his little brother. But Loki made it so clearly, the hug in the corridor, the astride on the table, the grasp on his brother’s forearm, and…he nearly forgot that dress, Loki was not jealous of his new one, he was jealous the way Thor watched and admired him. Everything could have an explanation now, why Loki always tricked him, hated him. How stupid of him never thought on that!

Who the fuck had nothing to do but anticipated a boy fell in love with his own brother? It was not his fault neglecting all these.

Another sure thing was Thor indeed loved his little brother, spoiling him as the queen did. And Thor fancied men. He still remembered the awkward day in the training ground…Though he loathed to recall it again. Somehow Thranduil wondered, after he left, would Loki get his brother? What if he never came to Asgard one moon ago?

The question went as, did Thor love him? Did Thor love Thranduil?

As for him, he loved Thor, who didn’t? Thor was a good boy, handsome, generous, kind, mighty, manly. Yet Thranduil loved him for his golden, not the body, the sexual way. He would never love a man in a sexual, he just knew it.

He should have been Thor’s brother, not Loki. What a joke of fate.

Thor came to senses the day before his name day as if he didn’t want to wake up unless he had to. They had a dinner in the dining hall of the queen’s Fensalir, celebrating Thor’s recovery and talking about the next day’s festival.

“I got you a gift, you may see it the second you open your eyes tomorrow morning.” Volstagg smashed down his cup, “though I doubt if you need any sleep tonight.”

“Hahaha, I can sleep another ten years.” Thor had a good mood from the way he enjoyed the wine.

“Mother will worry on that,” Loki put in, “so will your wife.”

Again? Thranduil rolled his eyes, how could he behave so casual as if nothing happened?

“No worry from you?” Fandral raised his cup to friends, “I don’t enjoy Thorsleep. What if Loki feel bored one day without tricking his own brother? Definitely he’ll damn all of us.”

Sif snorted at these words, though said nothing but mute agreement.

“I want no trick as gift tomorrow, Loki.” Thor gave his brother a warning.

“Well, even I promise, you won’t trust my words.” Loki shrugged, “so, let’s just wait and see.”

“Happens I have a good toy for you, son.” Odin uttered from the other side of the long table.

“Why are you telling me now, father? Too eager to know what it is will ruin my dream tonight.” Thor complained, in a radiant smile.

“You have slept enough, go to Valhalla tonight and show respect there.” Well, Odin was truly a good father in a way raising Thor as a gallant and honorable man.

“I will, father.” Thor nodded.

Well, it seemed the talk should wait until the day after tomorrow.

Thranduil had spent nearly three day thinking what should he give Thor as a name day gift, it was a rather difficult mission. He had nothing special with him the day he left Alfheim, well, the herb wouldn’t be a good idea. Besides, Thranduil treasured nothing but priceless, beautiful jewels. Dah! He was defeated by it. In the end, he fondled the rings around his fingers, took off the moonstone one, given by mother the day he could put it on but shook his head, no, he couldn’t bear losing this one. Then the sapphire caught his attention, didn’t it look like the eyes of Thor?

He felt pretty upset to ask Elrond about sending his gift out, yet he had to. It was a gift as a symbol of brotherhood. And it was a perfect match to Thor even he never put it on. What if the day Thranduil told him everything and Thor went mad with him? Poor sapphire, he may throw it out of Bifrost.

It didn’t matter, it was a gift anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

The citizens of Asgard gathered in the marvelous hall of Gladsheim at noon, waiting for Thor’s appearance. The king sat upon the gold throne, seemed touched by the emotion of his Asgardians. Thranduil stood by the queen and Sif, opposite with Warriors Three and Loki. He didn’t like the teasing smirk at Loki’s lips, if the boy dared to ruin this day by tricking him again, he would strike back, without the slightest hesitation!

And Thor showed up, in his silver armor and red large cloak, gaining everyone’s applause. Asgardians loved him, for he would be their king one day, charming and powerful.

He smiled the brightest smile back to his people, his friends, and winked at his mother, or him, Thranduil couldn’t figure it out since the King quieted the hall by two words, “my son” dragging Thor’s attention to his father.

“It’s your 222th name day, my son. In the past 221 years, we were the witness of your growth, health, honor and shame. You have proved yourself a good son, friend and Asgardian. Yet, these are not enough for a crown prince who will be the king one day. So, Thor Odinson, in this special day, I, All Father of Nine Realms, hereby grant you a mighty gift, Mjolnir, fit for a warrior and heir of the whole world. You’ll lift it for glory and peace, duty and responsibility. You’re the protector and guardian now of all, do you swear it in your name?”

“I swear!” Thor had drowned into an overwhelming thrill as if he had no idea his father would gift him the mighty hammer, the weapon of weapons. Thranduil felt genuinely happy for him, a warrior without a suitable weapon didn’t look like one.

The hammer flew through the great hall from the gate, quick like a lightning, landing at Thor’s right hand. The golden man reached out to touch it, then lift it in hand and roared out his excitation.

Thranduil turned to look at Loki, the expression in his eyes was complicated, part of proud, part of jealous.

“There’s another thing I’ll announce today. Thranduil Woodland,” Thranduil was startled by the sudden call, “light elf and prince of Alfheim, our noble guest and friend, he had lived here for a full moon and had proved himself an elegant and lenient company of my son, Thor Odinson, hereby I proclaim their marr…”

A sudden twitch cut through his left cheek, before Thranduil could cover his face in great horror, he heard the exclamation burst out of the crowd. Then he sensed Thor’s shocked eyes.

You crossed the damn line, Loki!

Thranduil reversed the magical spell right back to its owner, Loki, who was gazing him in flaming fever. He shot back his hatred, and saw a patch of blue touching the boy’s forehead, with strange pattern on it.

Odin stood abruptly up, hit ground with his mighty wand, “Frigga, Thranduil, come to my chamber, right now!”

The wound deep in his face had gone, as well as the blue in Loki’s right cheek before Loki could notice.

“Father!” Thor asked.

“Shut up, go enjoy your feast!” Odin spat, “Loki, enough of your useless trick!” And a ring was snatched away from Loki’s finger by Odin’s power.

There was a tear rolling down his left cheek, Thranduil let it go, when he saw Thor again, doubts plainly in the eyes.

It was a revealing spell, Thranduil touched his own face lightly as he followed the king, it exposing his ugly wound burnt by the dragon fire to all the Asgardians. Half of the face was burnt away, leaving dead meat, fear and hurt there. He hated that, he hated to look in that way! He would kill Loki, he swore!

But if it was a revealing spell, what was that showing in Loki’s face?

He halted suddenly, that was…

“You see nothing.” Odin sensed his abrupt stop, “do you hear me, boy? You see nothing! Swear it!”

He never saw anyone could be this terrifying. Not even Smaug. Thranduil stepped backwards, as weak as the day he faced the dragon.

“Don’t frighten him, Odin.” Frigga held his elbow and took him in hands, “it’s ok, Thran, it’s ok, you saw nothing there, just a little trick. I’m sorry about your face.” She palmed his cheek, like mother did before, “son, I’m sorry.”

“I promise.” Thranduil dropped another tear in the queen’s hand, “I won’t say a word, to anyone, anything, even myself. I won’t even recall it again.”

Odin squinted at him, as if weighing his words, “I’ll punish Loki for what he did, boy. Now go back to your chamber and rest.”

He turned to leave, but heard the king again, “Never feel sorry or shameful about the wound, Thranduil, it’s an honor. I still grant you as my son’s betrothed, so will Thor.”

Thranduil wiped away his tears and nodded, so it was the time, to confess, now.

He ran to the Gladsheim.

 

 


	7. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 八倍速码字，胜利在望哦耶~还要再虐下锤基，才能给糖哒哒哒

  * **Loki**



 

He had wondered several times since the elf came to Asgard, why could one be this flawlessly beautiful. See, the pretty was not he looked like, he just showed what he wanted you to see.

Liar. Loki smirked, the liar Thranduil. With a half-ruined face.

Oh, how could he forget the look in Thor, as if his brother might black out that second.

Actually, the revealing magic was not his intention for today. It was father’s fault. He shouldn’t have announced the wedding thing! That left him no choice, at that moment he couldn’t even think out another spell. And after that he took the ring back, which Loki borrowed from mother last night, the most powerful ring given by father as a wedding gift. Mother had to lend it to him, though reluctantly, for preparing Thor a gift, “don’t let your father know.” Now great! Father had yelled her to his chamber.

Loki paced in front of the throne sullenly, father seemed rather furious, hel knew why.

“What’s this for?” Sif stopped him with her spear, “you humiliate him in every Asgardians’ presence.”

“Why? I just help everyone to see clear what Thor’s wife looks like.”

“You hurt him, Loki. I can see the pain in his eyes.” Thor twisted his lips.

“Brother, you haven’t got what I said, I used a revealing spell, not cutting into his cheek with a knife.”

“You just can’t let him go, can you? How long have you known this?” Thor paced with him, restlessly.

“Err, let me see, half an hour?” Loki shrugged, “I’ve never planned this.”

“Then why did you do it?” Fandral made a grimace, “damn, you’re rather good at ruining a scene.”

Loki watched Thor rolling his eyes but clearing throat at that. His brother must know why, if he didn’t notice why his little brother put on a damn dress, if he didn’t remember that damn night he totally turned Loki on, he did know what Loki wanted the time he fell from the cliff.

Or indeed he was that stupid and understood nothing? Must he go up and kiss him right now?

Father would kill him for that, hanging him to death, the cruelest execution in Asgard.

And what a kiss could do when Thor had no special love on him?

Loki felt more moody now, “why don’t we go hunting, the feast is not ready anyway.”

“I have to talk to Thranduil.” Thor shook his head, “you hurt him.”

Damn you! Loki grinded his teeth, “father won’t let him go so soon, and you have to give him some space and time to calm down.”

Thor wasn’t so convinced, “then when could I see him?”

“Feast, if he’d like to come, or afterwards, at night.” yes, night. He had prepared a perfect gift for Thor.

Well, not perfect since father had took the ring away. He was on his own now.

Thor thought for a while, staring at his hammer, “huh, hunting sounds not bad.”

“Why could one miss a hunting game on his name day?” Volstagg prompted. Loki crooked his smile, that was why he needed some so-called friends, they may be stupid, yet their stupidity made it easy whenever Loki needed to manipulate them.

“Don’t tell me you want nothing to do with your new toy?” Loki eyed the hammer; he wanted a gift like that, a treasure in weapon relics. But Mjolnir was not fit for him, big and stupid like Thor.

And finally Thor was persuaded, “fine, let’s go hunting.”

When Thor swung the hammer into circles then flew away the second they get out of Gladsheim, Loki got angry all over again. Father was always this partial to Thor!

They had a better time in the woods, racing and shouting. Loki enjoyed the moment, a moment Thor's focus totally on him.

"I have a question." Fandral aiming at his prey with one eye shut, "why the prince has a wound uncured? The elves are expert in magic and herbs."

"A trophy maybe?" Volstagg cocked his head, "what hurt him like that?"

"Black magic?" Hugo joined in the conversation, oddly.

“It’s not bad that wound in his face, making him more masculine.” Thor gestured, “if I had a scar like that, I’ll wear it plainly there.”

Loki squinted at his brother, though agreed with his words about the scar was nothing bad when it showed in that perfect face, “don’t be silly, you’re ugly enough without a cut.”

That made everyone laugh, Thor grinned too.

Even they all didn’t mind about the wound, Loki knew Thranduil wasn’t easy about it, that guy was nothing but arrogantly proud of his beauty. Maybe Thor couldn’t see bad of the elf, would the elf accept such pity on him? Oh, definitely not, Thranduil would annul the betrothal unilaterally.

Loki was so near to win the game.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t see the elf in the feast, Thor had sent servants to invite him, but got rejected.

“I have seen him earlier in his chamber, he will be fine.” Mother comforted Thor, “enjoy yourself now, Thor. You can visit him at night. Don’t push him hard if he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Yes, mother.” Thor poured the wine into his cup and gulped.

Loki didn’t dare to look at his mother, had father blamed her for his trick? Oh, I’m so sorry, mother.

While everyone immersed in the red and food, Loki dwelt upon his plan again. He meant to use mother’s ring to weave a rainbow net around Thor’s chamber tonight, blinding Heimdallr for a while and made himself a gift to Thor. Now he lost the ring, damn!

Loki peeped at his brother, frowned everytime at the fool swallowing a whole cup in one took. Then a perfect idea stroke him, a tremendous idea. He bared his teeth and grinned despite himself.

He left an illusionary Loki there at the table and slid out of the dining hall quietly. What a lovely night!

Thor’s chamber was stuck with different kinds of presents, weapons for most, armors and helms messing around, oh, who the hel sent barrels of wine here? Loki kicked the presents aside, annoyed.

When he threw himself into his brother’s bed, Loki smelt Thor again. Damn, why the fuck he smelt so good! Loki rolled himself into the blanket, inhaling heavily. He could easily imagine his brother lying naked every night here, snoring noisily deep in his dreams. Oh, dear, have you ever dreamt of me? He grinned again, like a silly boy.

He watched Thor sleeping in the past week, with magic covering him from everyone. At first, he thought Heimdallr might warn him to go back to his own chamber, but the guardian didn’t bother to come since Loki was the reason got his brother this sick and weak. The golden-eyed man must believe that the young boy was regretting for his deeds.

Gathering a pull of blanket to his chest, Loki pretended it was Thor here in his arms, damn, when could his brother come back from the feast?

Bored and lazily, Loki reached out and fumbled the boxes nearby on the table, servants’ gifts to their prince, flowers, stones, and other little things. They treated him like he was still a boy, that made Loki grin again.

Finally he found out the elf’s gift, a ring. The second Loki picked it up, he knew it was Thranduil’s. The sapphire was as blue as the stream he fell in, beautiful and bewitching.

He put it on, and stripped his robe off.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki didn’t know when he fell into sleep until he was woken by a sharp intake. There, at the gate of Thor’s chamber, he saw his brother, shocked wordlessly.

“Why are you…” Thor averted his eyes, “I’m sorry, I must be drunk now.”

“Come here, Thor.” Loki raised his bare foot to his brother, “talk to me.”

“You should put your cloak on.” Thor didn’t look at him.

“Look at me!” Loki snarled, “are you frightened by my ugly face?”

“No, it’s not like that.” Thor lifted his eyes to watch him quickly, “Thranduil, you look great even with that scar.”

“Then why don’t come here?” Loki stood up, naked from neck to toes, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Thor looked at him, frowning, eyes never flickered a flame, “no, prince Thranduil, don’t do it.”

“I’m your betrothed, why can’t I come here to meet my husband?” Loki walked forward, fuck, he never noticed Thranduil’s voice could be this erotic.

“Stop.” Thor raised one hand to beckon him away, “you don’t want this, prince, just go back to your own chamber.”

“Are you rejecting me?” Loki leant forward but got pushed away by the shoulders.

“Prince Thran..”

“Why are you calling prince now? Call me dear, my love.”

Thor stepped backwards, “listen to me, prince, I’m not…I have to explain myself, just put on your clothes and sit there. What if someone walks by and sees us like this?”

“Why should we care? We’re to marry someday, of course we can stay like this.” Loki smiled shyly, “you don’t like my body? Or you like to take off my robe on your own?”

“Thranduil!” Thor raised his voice, “I mean it.” How lovely of Thor’s cheeks, red as the strawberry in mother’s orchard.

But Loki reached out his hand already and palmed Thor’s cock gently through the leather, “oh dear, your body won’t be agre..”

What the…

Thor pushed him away and spat, “you should mind your behavior, prince, don’t humiliate yourself.”

His brother was not interested, how could that happen?

Loki stared at his own hand, suddenly couldn’t find a word. What the fuck? He looked down at Thranduil’s bare chest and pink nipples, didn’t it look more than erotic?

What was wrong with Thor?

“You act like you’re a polite man huh?” Loki glared at his brother, “then what the fuck was that last time you…you…” He almost blunted out that night, Thor mistook him as the elf, but now Loki had shifted himself in Thranduil’s form, he couldn’t say that.

“About that…” Thor made a grimace, “I…I determined to apologize, but…I’ve been through a lot of things since then…and it was not because of you…it was…Fuck!”

What was he talking? Loki tilted his head, eyeing Thor curiously.

“Do you love me?” Loki cried out all of a sudden, startled Thor.

“Of course, yes, I love you,” Fuck, that hurt! Loki nearly lost his balance at that. “But it’s a love among friend, as I love Fandral, Sif, Hugo and Volstagg. Prince Thranduil, I’m so sorry if you feel offended by this, but it’s true, I never have another thought, you’re my friend, friends don’t do this.” He gestured his body, “now, could you?”

Loki didn’t buy this, “why don’t you turn down the marriage arrangement?”

“It’s not announced, it has never been announced. How can I annul a thing never exists?” Thor scratched his forehead, “besides, you’re mother’s guest and a light elf, I always want to make friends with elves. And if you pardon me, you’re gorgeous, you know, I really enjoy your appearance and company. I’m a bad tempered man, you have a soothing magic in you, could always tame my anger.”

“You’re lying!” Loki yelled, he didn’t know why, angry or thrilled?

“I’m not! Look at my eyes, Thranduil, if I have ever done things upsetting you or misleading you this way, I apologize. You deserve better, my prince, how could I, a brute, take an elf as wife? You’re more than precious.” Loki saw the sincerity in that blue, warm and beautiful.

Now what? What should Thranduil say?

“Maybe you just don’t know what love is, Thor,” He grasped his brother’s hand, “how could you deny it a love the way you look at me?”

“I know love, my prince.” Thor didn’t pull his hand away, “I have loved before, for a very long time I could barely remember when I fell in. But that’s love between lovers, not a love…I respect you like I do to mother, prince. I hope you understand.”

Yet Loki was deafened by Thor’s confession, oh, dear, his brother…

“Do I know him?” Fuck, Loki wanted to kill himself, why the fuck had he used the word ‘him’?

Thor seemed lost in his thought, “yes, you know him, yes.”

“Is it…” your brother? Loki felt his heart fluttering when Thor covered his mouth and stopped the words before it flew out.

“Don’t say it.”

“You’re afraid?” Loki wriggled away.

“No, I’m afraid of nothing.”

“Then why?”

“Because I’m selfish on it! Because if I don’t say it, it won’t be true! I don’t want it true. You’ll never understand it.” Thor turned his back to him, sounded hurt.

Oh, brother…Loki wanted to pull him in his chest and cried. But they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Put on your clothes!” Thor uttered.

“Yeah.” For the first time, Loki obeyed.

However, before he could turn around, the door opened in front of them.

Thranduil stood at the gate, watching them coldly.

 


	8. Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!! WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter went as crazy as I am, sexual relationship of ThorXThranduil. ThranduilXLoki.
> 
> Don't see it if you can't stand it.
> 
> I made it for myself, I don't know what I was thinking, neither...

  * **Thranduil**



Thor looked at him, then turned to look at the other Thranduil, nostril flaring. Loki had already shifted himself back to his normal form and grinned to the aggravated man, hands up, “oh, brother…”

Thranduil had no idea what the golden man was thinking, but all he could see was his own twisted face this morning in the grand hall of Gladsheim, with a large scary scar gaping at every Asgardian. A spell was flipped towards the black-haired man before Thranduil could restrain himself, which flung Loki into the bed with a groan.

“Err, don’t feel upset, dear.” He saw Loki’s pink tongue sliding through smiling white teeth, when his name was called, “it’s just a gift for my brother’s name day, sweet.”

Before he was ready to toss another magic out, Thor had his hammer in one hand already, the other fisted into a ball. Truth to be told, he was beyond glad if Thor beat his brother bloody here and now, yet he had another concerns.

 

He kind of heard what the brothers talked as he followed Thor here to confess himself, outside the chamber. At first, he listened with curiosity, frowning at his own voice inside, then got an overwhelming relief as Thor didn’t have a crush on him. Yet the little joy slipped away as he suddenly realized that Loki was using an illusion to trick Thor and tempted his brother to say some goddamn words, which might be deemed as incest, absolutely unbearable in the nine realms. Thor knew it as well, Thranduil could tell from the anguish in the boy’s response. If they continued talking like that, they would be heard by the guardian and sent to the king later. What good of that? All Father had to tear the brothers apart and push Thor back to his arms! Stop these follies, you two! That was the reason he knocked at the damn door.

As he stood in the wind as an interrupter, watching the two coldly, he wanted nothing but to get the Casket as soon as he can and left the goddamn Asgard tomorrow morning. You can fight or fuck after my leave, but spare me the witness of any of those! Now, my need goes prior.

 

“Thor!” He raised his voice, sharper than he meant to.

The boy glanced over his left shoulder back to him, though still in great rage, “what!”

Thranduil squinted at the prince, Thor had never said anything in this way to him as he could remember. No one except the king had ever raised his tone to him. He was provoked instantly. Fingernails dug into the palm, Thranduil twitched his lips, friend or not, he had tolerated enough! Thanks to you, bastard, I have suffered so much in this realm! He didn’t even try to stop the fume of magic flowing out as he slammed his sleeve down. Several silver streaks of white fire were slithering across the room as they hissed towards Thor. Yet they got blocked away by small green fireballs from Loki, “hey, elf. Have I ever said as ‘do not touch my brother’?”

“Leave us!” Thor ground his teeth.

With an unknown hatred burning heavily in his heart, Thranduil turned abrupt on his heels without thinking; I’ll burn this place the second I’m out! Shooting his cold hostility to Thor through the corner of his eyes for one last time, he headed for the door, chin lifted high.

“Not you, Thranduil!” The boy snarled, “get out, Loki!”

“What?” Hardly believing his own ears, Loki stilled himself on the bed.

“Leave, now! You won’t like to hear me say it again!” Thor raised his hammer up to his own chin, warning his little brother.

The grin froze in the face of black-haired boy, Loki looked hurt by the words, yet the emotion faded away in a heartbeat. The god of mischief paced forward briskly, “what do you think of the show, elf? Do you love to see your body that way?” Loki nipped at his own thumb, fingers tracing along the bare neck lightly, “I love the feeling when I touched your skin, so smooth and soft.” He gave a moan at Thranduil’s right ear, eyes glittering venom.

“I’m flattered.” Thranduil looked straight into the dark-green eyes, lowering his own voice, “you sick pervert, I heard you from outside.”

“Oh, great!” Loki pulled his finger out of mouth, “should I feel sorry for you? Oh, pity, my brother doesn’t love you as you want, dear. I’m sorry, truly.” He smiled again, a winning smile.

“Happens I feel sorry for you as well,” Thranduil tilted his head towards the boy, “by the way, you look better when you’re in the elf’s form. That might be the reason I’m sorry for you.” He whispered to Loki and sneered. How could one miss the flash of loss in those emeralds?

“Loki!” Thor strode up, “get the fuck out!”

“Hey, easy.” Loki waved his hands and shot Thranduil one last glare, a silent swear went as ‘we’ll wait and see’. Then he vanished in a green light.

 

* * *

 

They were left in Thor’s chamber, standing front to back awkwardly. Suddenly, Thranduil regretted his deed. What if he didn’t knock the door? Would Loki be kind enough to leave Thor alone and left in the elf’s form? As for Thor, he could tell, the golden man preferred living a lie to facing a truth. He hurt him, even it was Loki’s fault, he hurt Thor by pushing the boy into reality.

Yet, why would he care? He should hate Thor for everything, after all, Loki did all the mischief out of love to this brother.

“Prince Thran…”

“Spare me your damn courtesy, Thor!” Thranduil turned around, putting on his mask of frigidness, “why not yell at me now?!”

There was a mixture of feeling in Thor’s eyes, confusion, anger, hurt and sorry, but the boy just let out a wry smile, “I won’t do that again even though you look radiant, with eyes shining bright fume.”

“You have a mood to joke!” He stepped backwards as Thor approached him, “you know well what it felt like when you’re offended, it’s not funny at all!”

Thor paused, and reached out his hand, “I’m blinded by anger.”

Thranduil slapped the hand away, “oh, my fault to anger you by pointing out Loki’s trick? And what now? You find peace finally?”

“Please don’t say his name,” Thor lowered his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Apology, apology, apology! Always ready to apologize for everything! What am I to you? A Mother God for you to seek forgiveness?!”

“No!”

“I heard your conversation, so don’t waste your time now to repeat it again!” Damn, he shouldn’t have spat his anger to Thor, sounded like he was jealous or hurt. But why the hel he really felt hurt somehow?

“No! Thranduil, I didn’t mean it. As you see, I thought it was you earlier, without…clothes.” Thor sank into great embarrassment, “I have to stop you by saying those. You’re more than a friend to me, no, not like Fandral and Hugo. For mother’s sake! Use the damn words as ‘Mother God or God of Mother’! Yes, you’re something like that. I’m enchanted, by your elegancy, your endurance, your shining silver hair. You’re so different. And I won’t annul the marriage, if you want to be the queen and…never ask me to touch you as husband does wife. I will not stain you and your beauty, even you force me to.”

“I’m not beautiful.” Thranduil hummed an objection.

“Let me finish.” Thor looked into his eyes, “I did think of ending the wedding arrangement the day you just arrived, for you had no love in me and I to you. But you look like you’re born to be the queen, like mother. I couldn’t deprive that aura off you. It’s not for me, I need no queen; damn you, elf prince, you have a mysterious charm in you, no one can turn you down.”

“Why do you think I’m worth of your sacrifice? You have your own love, Thor, you can’t just accept a political marriage for the sake of a stranger like me!”

“I don’t love no more!”

“Stop lying.” Thranduil frowned, “why can’t you face yourself?”

“I’m always facing myself and know what I want! Don’t you think I’m afraid of father or mother, no, it’s not like that!”

“Then what!”

“It’s complicated!” The man stood in front of him was no longer a boy now, stupid, but serious.

“I don’t love you!” Thranduil blunted out.

“What?” Thor made a face, looked like deaf for a while.

“I don’t love you, if the uncertainty of what I want was upsetting you and making you hesitate about everything, then you heard me, I do no love you, never did and never will and I hate to marry you!” He felt his own hand going cold in Thor’s larger one, fuck, stop trembling! God, he was touched by Thor’s confession, stupid fool, had anyone ever loved him this way? Worshiped him like a treasure, like Arkenstone?

“Wow.” Thor let out a surprised sound, then fell into another awkward silence, still holding his hand.

“I’m leaving.” Thranduil squeezed out the words through teeth, swallowing his sorrow, “tomorrow or whatever, I’m leaving.”

Thor clenched his hand with Thranduil’s still in it. After a while, he said, “does it hurt?”

Thranduil blinked away his tears, staring into the deep blue, “what?”

A finger brushed gently along his left cheekbone before he could stop it, the touch was light like a breeze, Thranduil closed his eyes at that.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No.” Thranduil took a deep breath and caught Thor’s finger, leading him along the whole left cheek. Thor pulled slightly away when the scar tore up the skin and showed up again. “No, it doesn't hurt, only ugly.”

He could feel the press of Thor’s finger inside his face, the life and warmth kissing the dead meat gently in the cold evening. Thranduil hadn’t touched his scar for nearly a century, couldn’t bear to touch, even to see it again.

Thor was to object, but Thranduil stopped him, “listen to me, Thor Odinson. I’m not your beautiful betrothed, not your noble guest, nor a tender light elf as every Asgardian anticipated.” He paused and took a sniffle, groping for words, “I’m not even whole.” What a bitterness. Shaking head, he added, “I’m a liar.”

Thor stilled his finger there in the deep spot under eye for a second, only to brush the bone gently again, as if trying to heal the twist skin in vain.

“I met fire when I’m of your age. Dragon fire, Smaug’s gift. It came to my realm for high levels of magic to use them to the dwarves for amounts of gold since it had already got Svartalfheim at its back. The All Father doesn’t want to intervene in the blood feud between dark elves and light ones, so he let the dragon be as long as it does no harm to the Alfheim. However, we couldn’t stand it, the provocation and humiliation from a monster like Smaug. So one day, when I was still young and crazy for battle, I climbed the woodland mountain alone and claimed a war to the dragon. It mocked me and said as ‘I grant you a mercy by sparing you death’. I fought and failed, the mercy’s plain in my face from that day on, until I cried awake in my own chamber three moons past. Facing an ugly stranger in the mirror, the boy wanted nothing but die.” Thranduil closed his eye again, a tear slid down along Thor’s finger, “Thor Odinson, I came Asgard for a weapon, which could slaughter Smaug. Not for you or the marriage, never.”

He opened his eyes when he felt the warmth around him, Thor had him in arms and hugged him dearly.

“You will have your revenge. Mark my words.” Thor spat every word into the elf’s hair, “you will, definitely.”

Even when he came out of Thor’s chamber and back to his own bed, tired and eased, Thranduil didn’t notice he had never mentioned which weapon he wanted from Thor.

 

* * *

 

The next day Thranduil was shaken awake by ten fingers clasping at his forearms, “Prince Thor’s in danger, wake up, brother!”

He jerked up at the words, “what did you say?”

“The queen’s waiting for us downstairs, come!” Elrond tossed his cloak on his shoulders.

Thrauduil stumbled at his long nightgown and cursed, “what the hel is going on?”

“Thor had gone to our realm.” Elrond descended the stairs, “what have you told him?”

Hel! Thranduil quickened his steps, you nuts!

The queen was in her black cloak, lonely and sad with her back to them.

“My queen.”

“Save him.” Frigga turned to him, two dark circles under her eyes, “save Thor.”

“What happened?” Thranduil took the queen’s hands in his, “How long had he left?”

“I had a dream last night,” No! Thranduil widened his eyes, the queen’s dream…it always came true like a prophecy, “Thor’s killed by a serpent!”

Serpent…or dragon? He took a sharp inhale. No. It couldn’t be true!

Frigga clutched his hands, “son, do me a favor, go back to your home with your brother and take Thor back to me, alive… or dead.” Her face was so pale, looked like a walking dead.

“Where’s the king? And Loki?!” Thranduil wretched his hands free and ran back to his chamber for armor, shouting down.

“Odin had fallen into his sleep this morning, after he called Thor for a temporary reign on his behalf.” Oh, idiot! He did it deliberately during Odinsleep! So no one could stop him from going! Thranduil threw the armors to the ground angrily. Damn you, Thor and your armor!

“Where’s Loki? And Heimdallr just let him go?”

“His father locked him away to solitary confinement as a punishment for his trick to you. Odin will free him once he wakes up.”

Thranduil stilled his movement, are you kidding me? Everything happened like a coincidence! Was it Thor’s idea? To confine Loki?

“I never left Odin’s side on this special day every year. Boy, please. You can take Sif and others, I know the ask is unreasonable and puts you into danger…but just think about the slightest love I’ve ever given you and the greatest pain as a mother losing her first born.”

No, not the first born, your only son! Thranduil furrowed his brows, no, he had totally forgotten the truth because of Odin’s burst of fury.

“Frigga, I’ll go and take him back, whole and sound and alive. You have my word on it.” He stormed to the door and kissed Frigga’s tears away briefly. There was a magic in the tear, he saw at once the queen’s dream. Thor’s chest was stabbed through by the forked tongue of a huge dark green snake.

He felt his heart dropped down to his belly, trembling despite himself.

Dare you die, I’ll kill you again if you dare to die!

 

Heimdallr watched him as he and Elrond stood at the edge of Bifrost, with those golden eyes as bright as Smaug’s.

“You saw my real face the first time I came, didn’t you?” Why the hel did you let Thor go!

“Aye.” The guardian answered without emotion, “you should have told him earlier.”

He bit his own lips, yes, he should have, “what about him now?”

“Suffering.” There were pity and angry in this single word, then Heimdallr shoved his sword into the slot and sent them out in a blinding light.

 

* * *

 

He wished it was him burning again.

At the sight of Thor, red to look and scalding to touch, Thranduil dropped to his knees, wishing it was him lying on the ground and burning all over again.

Thor’s normal handsome face couldn’t be seen among the bloody meat and a roasting foul leapt up as the boy kept his feeble breath. Oh, he was dying! Thranduil tasted bitterness in his own lips, but he couldn’t touch the boy since it might hurt like hel if he did so, let alone holding him in arms and stopping the life draining away.

“Elrond…” He raised his eyes to his brother, tears blurring his sight, “save him, save him!”

Elrond knelt at the other side, shaking his head, “his skin’s nearly burnt away. Even the herbs can’t heal it.”

Thranduil yelled back furiously, “they can, they can! They have to!”

“Brother…” Elrond put hands upon his shoulders to keep him from shaking, “calm down! Use your magic to freeze him, keep him whole as long as you can. Then take him back to his home…”

Then what?…left Thor die in the great hall of Gladsheim?! He glared at his brother, no way! Not a chance could it happen!

He would destroy the hel to take him back. He would!

Thranduil struggled to his feet and shove his brother away in painful madness, slapping tears away and screaming, drove the trees and rivers and other living things to roar with his howl. The sky was turned upside down by his arms with a storm of black clouds whistling near, meanwhile the ground was torn apart by his stamps. “Show yourself, monster!”

Smaug burst out from the valley, “huh, another one wants to taste the burn!” When it saw clear Thranduil’s face, “humm, it’s the pretty elf. Miss me already?”

“You should have killed me a century ago.” He ground his teeth, “today, you’ll die in my hand!”

Smaug roared into a laughter, “should I assume you’re not satisfied with your right cheek and need another scar?”

“Why don’t you try?! Come on, use your dark magic, let’s see what you have learnt all these years, you pathetic worm!” He pulled out his sword and hissed.

“Brother! You have lost your wits!” Elrond yanked him backwards in one hand, “we’ll die here because of your recklessness!”

“You’re as coward as you used to be!” He punched him down, “flee as fast as you can, Elrond! Run back to your little wife!”

“You’re being unreasonable!” Elrond jumped to his feet and yelled, “you’d like to die for a stranger!”

“He’s no stranger, he’s Thor, my husband.” Thranduil said coldly.

His brother gaped at him, “you can’t be serious!”

Thor came here for him, for his revenge. Thranduil blinked. How could he leave him dying alone? The golden boy always treated him nicer than anyone, he wouldn’t fail him, and Smaug had to pay, for it ruined Thor’s handsome face! “He’s like a brother.” He blinked again, staring at Elrond, hurt like heart bleeding, “one can’t lose his brother.”

Elrond didn’t respond at that. His brother kept silent until Smaug huffed a mockery, “it seems the elf has made up his mind to be my lunch.”

“Tell mother I love her.” Thrauduil smiled dryly.

“Tell her yourself.” Elrond threw a handful of smoke to his face and vanished.

He lowered his eyes to Thor for another obscure look, ready to have a deadly fight, only found the boy’s missing.

Elrond! Thranduil clenched his fist, where are you taking him! He looked around, saw nothing but Smaug’s golden-red scales.

The dragon landed in front of him, golden eyes shooting right through his grey ones, “I should kept the hair of yours, looks like it’s made of silver.”

Thranduil had already fling his sword out, with a loud crash, pieces of iron blades dropping like snowflakes from where his weapon touched the dragon’s skin.

He lurched backwards, felt pain in his palm once holding the hilt.

“What do you think of my magic now, my naughty elf?” It stuck out its tongue and licked his left cheek in a quick try, then the hotness burnt his skin away, unveiling the old scar.

He jabbed his finger hard into one golden eye before Smaug could pull its long neck back. The dragon rocked its head and growled in pain, yet the sound didn’t cover the scream split out of the elf’s throat. Thranduil had fingers burnt black.

When Smaug raised its head to him in angry bright red, the fear drowned him all over again. He stepped back, helpless.

“I almost forget how I miss your scream.” The dragon slid closer, “try that again, elf. Or I’ll make you sing!” It tossed its heavy tail right to his chest and struck him down into the ground.

Thranduil spat a mouthful of blood.

It was the day. He laughed, so it was the day he died.

When Smaug's gaping mouth rushed down, Thranduil raised his forearm to shield his face.

And a hand clasped his, pulling him up to sky. Right before the fang could touch him.

"Mother." He murmured.

 

* * *

 

"You never learn! I thought you had known the risk of facing the dragon!"

I've learnt, Thranduil kept his head down, twice.

"If Elrond didn't inform me of this!"

"Is Elrond here?" he snapped open his eyes to his mother, "and Thor?"

"The boy can't survive this." Mother sighed, "go to look at him for the last time."

There was a thunder burst inside his ears, Thranduil's heart skipped a beat, if mother said it so...

"You think the king will forgive us for this? Get his son killed? Must I remind you why I was needed at this place one month ago? Were it not me going to Asgard, Thor wouldn't be dying here!" He snarled, why, it was his fault, he shouldn't blame his mother. He knew well enough Thor was crazy for battle and killing beasts, but he told him the dragon and sent him to die!

"Thran..."

"I'll save him." He headed for the door, I'll save him, blace magic or bloody magic.

 

"Get out." He stood at the door of his bed chamber, watching Elrond squeezed the dews upon Thor's body, the water dried away before it could touch the dark red meat.

"See? Herbs won't do!" Elrond slammed the leaves to the floor, "send him back later to his mother!"

 

* * *

 

Thranduil closed his door after Elrond stormed off, he sealed it with a spell.

He indeed knew a way worth to try. There, upon the massive wooden table sat his moon-round mirror. Thranduil kept his magical books inside it the day he woke from pain. Some certain books, dark elf's belongs. Guests in the nine realms came and went, with presents to the elf prince, sometimes, dark elves paid a visit as well, secretly. He kept the treasure for revenge and learnt some spells in them now and then.

Mother said, light elves must not touch these, for they will fall, into hel.

He was never the tender one and Elrond, Thranduil longed for evil, though he didn't dare to share his thought in 300 years.

The purple hard cover of one caught his attention, he picked it up and blew the dust away.

Ten minutes later, Thranduil went into his bath chamber with a smile, and a blade.

The cut was sharp and soothing when the blade kissed his wrist. Red jewels fought each other to be the first one out of the gaping gash and tickled into the steaming bathwater. He felt a need gathering down in his belly, burning hot as he was bleeding. Thranduil moaned and reached out his arm into the pink water.

The spells bounced among the whole chamber with hot steam, until they sounded red and dangerous. He saw his face in the water, ruined cheek, burning red eyes and twisted lips, wasn't he more pretty this way?

He took Thor in and threw him into the water red by his blood. Heal, please heal.

There were bubbles boiling around Thor’s body, nipped at his burnt skin, Thranduil was fascinated by that. The bloody meats melt in the bloody water until they twisted into leather-like skin, dark and ugly. The flesh was so thirsty it absorbed every drop of elf’s blood as it went supple. It wasn’t enough, Thranduil grabbed the blade in hand and cut open the other wrist. Drink, drink all of it then you’ll recover.

“Loki…” He heard a mutter, “Loki…”

The blade dropped to the floor as he knelt at the tub, “Thor, Thor!” He touched the boy’s face, cold and smooth, but pale, paler than anything he ever saw.

Thor had his normal form and skin now, as if he had never got burnt, the hair was back too. Thranduil cried out in thrill, “dear God, I’m so scared!”

Then he noticed the rest blood left in the water was gathered together into a new body form, a familiar form as tall as him.

“Finally.” The bloody form said.

Thranduil forgot to breathe, he faltered backwards, until his back bumped to the door, “who are you!”

“You know well who I am, my prince.” The form hissed, and smirked.

“Why are you here! How could you be here!” His tone was shivering.

“You summoned me, my…what should I call you? The light side of me?” The dark red form twisted into a laughter, before Thranduil could react, it turned into a figure, with dark hair and moon light eyes, the very opposite aspect of him.

His breath hitched, “what will you do?”

“Don’t be frightened like a green boy, Me, we’re not whole without each other. Come here, come.” A bloody hand reached out towards him.

“Am I still a light elf?” Now he sounded stupid like a baby.

“It won’t last long.”

“I have to save him first.” Thranduil pointed at Thor, “you can wait.” He needed time to think and destroy this evil side of him.

“You can’t save him, without me.” The bloody hand pulled away and brushed Thor’s hair off his forehead, “only I can save him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your blood, can cure things without a doubt. However, the boy had something more important burnt away. You know?”

“What?” It couldn’t be his heart, he just called his brother’s name.

“Think, my wise prince, think with your pretty silver head.”

“You can say or get out!”

“Tsk, tsk, someone was losing his temper.” The evil snorted, “who is Thor?”

He stared at the other him coldly, had no mood to guess but waiting for the explanation.

“You’re boring.” The dark haired man rolled his eyes, “Thor Odinson, son of Odin, and…” He hinted, when he found no response, he cursed, “damn, it’s Frigga, you witless fool.”

“Should I know it?” Thranduil faked a laugh, “what’s wrong with Frigga?”

“What’s wrong with your face?”

Thranduil squinted, “say in Sindarin!”

“Your face got burnt, why could it happen? The normal fire does no harm to you, only dragon fire, with black magic. You should be gratitude, since Smaug only burnt one side.”

“I’ll slit another side of yours!” He threatened.

“Oh, can not wait for it.” The moon light eyes watched him smilingly, “where was I? Yes, the magical fire, could burn an elf. Can’t you see? Frigga’s a half elf, so what Thor got from her? Elf blood.”

“And?”

“The blood had nearly drained, away with the elf part of him. Thor’s not whole anymore.”

“Thor will survive without it.” Thranduil walked up to the tub, “he needs no elf’s soul.”

“He will never wake up without elf’s vigor.”

“He’s murmuring his brother’s name, which means he gets his consciousness now!”

“Thor’s trapped. Without the light side, he’s trapped by his own heart! Can’t you understand? Loki, Loki! Loki lives in the dark side of his heart! It has drowned him into a roaring sea! The boy needs the light to lead him back!”

“I don’t understand! Say it clear!”

The dark haired Thranduil looked at him like looking at a fool, “you’re as stupid as our brother. What do you think of the love Thor has to Loki?”

“He said it complicated.”

“Because he has dark burning desire for his brother, which is against his intention.”

“So he couldn’t face himself all these years?”

“His agony lies as he wants Loki in body, and he wants more from Loki in heart. The light side of his heart loves, the dark side only needs flesh satisfaction. Now without love, he’s trapped by his dark desire.”

“How do you know?”

“I know what I want, I mean, what you want when you’re not restrained by yourself.”

“I want nothing!” Thranduil spat, “if Thor couldn’t wake, what should I do!”

“Fuck him.”

He burst into an absurd laughter, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Fuck him, put your seed inside him and the seed will grow and fill the hole where the elf blood was burnt away.”

“You’re tricking me, for what?” Thranduil palmed up, “push me to let you in?”

“Well, that’s the pay since you touched the dark magic to save the boy.”

“I will not do!”

“Come on, you love him.”

“I, have love, not desire!”

“You have desire, inside me.” The other Thranduil splashed the water, sliding his finger along Thor’s neck, “you’ll see it when you fuck him.”

“Never!”

“Then we just leave him in chaos, let him die alone.”

Thranduil fell into silence. He couldn’t let him die, “why me? We can call Elrond here.”

“The light elf’s seed, virgin’s seed, pure and strong.”

He blushed, “shut up.”

“Come on, I will teach you.”

“You teach me? Should I remind you that we’re the one? If I’m a virgin, what are you?”

“I dreamt of fucking. Lots of times. Oh, I stroke myself to come, many times.”

Rolling his eyes, Thranduil blushed more, “how could I not know you did those dirty things?”

“There’s more you don’t know. Take off your clothes!”

He was startled by the order, “I said I won’t do it!”

“Thor won’t know.”

“It’s not right. He’s a prince, the prince, how could I…do that to him, I’m the wife, not him.” It was more than awkward now, arguing against himself.

“You can keep it in your mind as you’re not fucking him, but doing what you have to do to save him. I have an advice, stroke yourself until you’re coming, then thrust into him in a single move.”

“Gross!”

“I can do it to you, you know, the fondling. I love to touch you, me, whatever.”

“You’re evil.”

“You’re innocent.”

“If you trick me on this, if Thor couldn’t wake into the normal him, I’ll kill you, no, I’ll meet you in hel!”

“Why should I lie? I won’t get myself killed.”

 

* * *

 

He was stripped by the bloody hand, from neck to legs. The brisk wind touched the inner sides of his thighs, tickled him to press thighs together and cover his secret part under his belly.

“Are you shy? Dear, no one’s seeing.”

“You’re.”

“I’m you. You’re me.” A palm slid up to his chest, “I’ll make you comfortable.”

“Isn’t it weird?” Thranduil covered his nipples with the other hand, “Elrond must dig out his eyes when he sees us.”

“No, he won’t see us. He sees only you, I’m not able to be seen, I’m a pool of blood.”

“You mean I’m crazy.”

A moist kiss landed on his neck, Thranduil gasped at that, “what are you doing? Don’t kiss me, it’s disgusting!” but his earlobe got wetted by a warm tongue.

He wriggled in the man’s chest.

“Still disgusted?” His spine went cold as he heard a smirk. The palm pressed against his right breast before it took a squeeze there.

“Stop!” Huffed another sound, Thranduil caught the hand.

But the other one had already slid down to his belly and pulled his hand away. His cock jumped at the sudden cold air.

“Perfect.” The man hissed, “I’m feeling something now.”

“Feeling what?”

“You tell me.” His shaft was grasped in a cool fist.

Thranduil hissed at that, “do it quick.”

“Can’t we play for a while? I’ve planned to taste it first.”

“Shut up! Move!” He covered the hand with his.

“Tell me who you’re thinking when I make you come.”

“Think of killing you!” The fist clenched at his word, made Thranduil cry out, “Damn!”

“Sing an elf song for us.” The slender fingers caressed him gently, “I love the voice of us.”

“You sick!”

“Yeees, I’m sick and disgusting.” A thumb touched the head of his cock, “hummm, after you?” A salty smell filled his mouth before he could avert his head, Thranduil bit into the thumb, “you’re crossing the line!”

“What line?” The man took finger away and licked at it, “tastes like a virgin.”

“When can we finish?” Thranduil puffed a sigh, he looked down at his own arousal, weird to see, “you know, I feel more excited earlier when I cut myself.”

“Ah, you like it rough.” The man squeezed his fingers tighter suddenly, drove Thranduil screaming.

“It hurt, you bastard!” He complained after the hand turned back into gentle strokes.

“You’re not focus on it. Idiot! Enjoy, why can’t you let go and enjoy!”

“I’m feeling bored now.”

He was shoved to the ground by a force, the blood stained his skin as he fell down, “are you mad!”

And he shut his mouth when he saw the man standing over him was no longer himself.

“You like this, don’t you?” The boy chuckled, “the day in the training ground, your eyes were burning with desire.”

Loki was standing, with those pair of long legs, supple but slender, milky but bloody. He caught his breath, “shift back!”

“Why, don’t you want it?” Loki touched his own nipples and moaned to him, “do I sound like him? We heard his moan last night, my heart fluttered then, so did my cock.”

“What do you want to prove!” Thranduil tried to stand up, but the floor was slick with water, “you’re as evil as him!”

“Yes, yes, that’s why I want him.” Loki knelt before him and took him in hand, this time, Thranduil shuddered abruptly at the touch, “it’s ok, feel it.”

He looked into the green, shining with evil and darkness, so beautiful and beguiling. When the other fingers climbed up to his chest and pinched his nipple, Thranduil didn’t stop him, he just closed his eyes and moaned aloud.

This time he didn’t stand long, even with eyes shut, he saw Loki’s tongue, nipples, cock and fuck, those thighs he wanted to kiss, “I’m close!” He cried.

Loki scooped him up and put him inside water, facing Thor. The boy was still half asleep, cold as ice. Thranduil touched his hair, “forgive me, brother Thor.” He said and cast a spell on him before the other him could stop him.

He thrusted into Thor, shouting Loki’s name and released.

He felt his waist weak as a waterweed, Thranduil pulled himself out of the boy and sank into the water.

 

* * *

 

“We’re whole now.” He heard a voice.

He caught the sight of Thor stirring and cursing awake, kicking him by accident and taking a sharp inhale, “what the hel are you doing? Where are we?”

He was so tired, the loss of blood and the loss of his first seed, he’d like to die at this second, for the spell he cast upon Thor was…Forget everything about me the time you left Alfheim.


	9. Farewell

 

  *  **Thor**



His head hurt like hel, Thor squeezed the neck with one hand, the other pinched the bridge of nose, cursing in a voice so hoarse with disuse, even himself wasn't sure what words had been chosen. It felt like his body had abandoned him, since he couldn't sense anything from his stomach down below. The water was cool and cozy among his bare chest, Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed for a while, until he heard obscurely of some hushed breath in front of him.

Struggling to his feet fiercely in vain, Thor gasped out, what the fuck! In two days he had seen naked Thranduil's twice! What kind of joke now?! They were sharing one tub and worse went as he was naked too.

"Shut up!" He heard the elf prince's hiss, though the voice was somehow strange to hear. Thor blinked at the man but averted eyes instantly, what happened?

The memory flooded into his mind before he was ready, he had been burnt! And got saved, in a...goddamn queer way by Thranduil. He remembered, of course he must remember, the wrath of Smaug, the burning pain everywhere in his body, the slippery fluid in the flesh, and the sudden split in his ass.

"Are you ok?" He pulled up one leg, rubbing the thigh as casually as he could, to gain his energy, only felt more awkward for this way Thranduil might see more of him. But he was a man grown, shyness had never become one of his nature. Thor shrugged and kept patting the muscle.

"Yes." Thranduil raised his head and exposed his neck towards him for a yawn, hand covering the lips, "you can leave now, Thor Odinson. You look better than I anticipated."

"About that, thank you for saving my life." Thor cleared his throat and saw the blush in the elf's cheek.

"I'll kill you with my own hand next time you do things like that!"

He couldn't make a promise on that, the Smaug had to die, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'm a warrior, I'm born to kill the monster, Thor peeped at the elf, found a flicker of anger in the grey eyes.

"You look pale. How are your wrists?" He slid closer and took the elf's hands.

"My blood won't be enough if you do the stupid and die again." Thranduil stared at him, sounded exhausted and blue.

"I'd like to die in ashes and never be found next time." He smirked, "your blood is so precious."

"Humm, you always know how to say words pretty but useless." Thranduil pulled back his arms to cover the bare chest, "get me my cloak and find yourself something to put on."

"Ok." Thor hopped up, slashing the water out of the tub, "Still, I owe you my life."

As he stood over the tub, back to the elf lying in the water, a golden ball burst through the door and pounded at his chest, hammering him back into the tub.

Thranduil caught him in arms, "who's there!"

He saw father's Gungnir, "father, it's me!" Thor shouted to the man who held the spear through the smoke and turned to smile at Thranduil.

However, he got pushed away by the elf abruptly.

Loki walked in, two hands grasping the shaft, and the pointed head of father's weapon was glaring at them.

 

* * *

 

  *  **Loki**



 

"Liar." He hit Thor in a hard blow, sending his brother to the wall, "whore!" A lightning slipped out of the spear to the elf.

"Loki, listen!" Thranduil coughed in pain.

"Look at you, Thor!" He yelled, "brother! What had he done to you?!"

"Calm, Loki, it's nothing like you see." Thor stood up, cock glistering with bath water.

"Ahhhh!" He poked out Gungnir, cut across his brother's cheek. Fuck, fuck, fuck! You fuck him, you fuck the fucking elf! He swung the spear furiously, drew Thor back to the floor.

"Loki Odinson!" The elf crawled out of the tub, fell to the floor heavily. Has Thor used you so many times, you have no strength to stand on your own? Ah?! Loki twisted his grasp around the shaft and tossed out another spell.

"I'll kill you, whore!" He yanked his brother closer in craziness, "open your eyes, brother, watch me torment your little love before I rip out his heart!"

"No!" His ankle was grabbed by Thor's strong hand, "Loki, he's not my love, and we didn't..."

"Didn't what! Didn't fuck together?! You damn liar! Don't think I still have mercy on you, brother, I'll kill you next!" He shook the hand away and kicked the golden head, hard in hatred.

Thor rolled in pain, "Loki, stop this, come home with me. I'll explain, brother, I can explain!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He broke the mirror hanging on the wall, sending the cut pieces into Thor's bare back with magic. His brother hissed at that.

Thranduil plucked the glass out of Thor with his palm folding into a ball, "I don't love Thor, you idiot! Stop hurting him!"

"Is your heart bleeding watching this, elf? huh? What about it?" He lifted Thor by stirring a finger and shoved him to the wall, "what about it?!" Loki pointed the Gungnir at the bare cock.

Thranduil stilled himself, so did Thor. "You can't be serious, Loki." His brother pulled the face in pain when the pointed head cut against the skin.

"Aren't I serious enough?" He reached out his palm and seized the cock.

Thor took a sharp inhale, "Loki, you're fucking insane!"

"You can use your hammer from now on when you need to fuck again!" He twisted his hand.

"He's not your brother!!" The elf screamed, along with Thor's curse.

Loki shot a burning hot lightning into Thranduil's chest, "oh, I'm not his brother? Huh? You are? Did he call YOU brother when he fucked you? Did you take him in your mouth? Did you scream his name when you come?! Answer me! Answer me you shit!"

"No! No! No! You idiot! Thor loves you, he loves no one but you! Tell him, Thor, tell him what you're thinking!" Thranduil coughed out a pool of blood.

Even it was a lie, Loki wanted to hear. He loosened his grasp, waiting.

His brother limped forward, blocking the elf out of his view, said nothing but stared at him, as if Loki was a stranger.

Say it. Loki murmured in his heart, say it before it's too late.

"What do you want?" His brother looked into his eyes, blue as sapphires.

Wrong words. Loki twitched the corner of his lips and pushed Thor away.

"I want the elf's dead." The Gungnir stabbed out, but Thor had tried the best to knock him aside already. Loki lost the weapon and balance.

Thor stepped back, shielding Thranduil with his own body. Loki kept his eyes on his brother, wanted to laugh, and cry.

"Fight me, Thor!" He snarled.

"I'll never fight you, brother!" Thor twisted his lips, glaring back.

"Oh, tell me what turned you so soft! Tell me it's not the elf! Thor Odinson!" He struggled up, "yes, I should kill him first, then you can fight me, brother!"

He picked up the Gungnir with a spell and tossed it out, right to the left side of Thranduil's neck. Thor fucked you, Thor fucked you! Loki saw red.

The spear buried its pointed head into the flesh, merciless and mad. His brother fell to his knees, in Thranduil's squeal.

You prefer to die for him, don't you?! Loki stepped backwards, tears dropping down restlessly. You would rather to die instead of him!

"Loki...I love you, Loki." Thor fell, like a golden giant.

Loki froze to his spot, before one tear slid down, he vanished in smoke.

 

* * *

 

He watched the elf holding his brother in shiver, crying silently. He watched the blood dropped down without a sound. He watched the Gungnir scratching against the floor, light as a sigh could only be seen in eyes.

The spear had poked through Thor's chest. But no, his brother wouldn't die of this. He is Thor, Thor Odinson! How could he die under his father's weapon.

You're pretending so well, almost trick me. Loki laughed, tears blurring his eyes.

Stand up, you idiot! Time to go home. Loki's laugh turned to a smile, tears everywhere.

I haven't eaten any cakes these days, meet me tomorrow morning in the library. Loki's pulled his lips into a thinner line, tears wet his chin and neck.

"Why! I tried so hard to get you back to life!! Why are you doing this to me!" Thranduil shook his brother, crying like a baby.

Get the fuck up! Loki squatted on the other side, you hear me, Thor, get up and fight me!

Thranduil snapped up his neck, for one second, Loki thought he might be seen by the elf, but Tranduil just lay his brother down carefully and stormed out of the bath chamber.

"I'll kill you if you trick me on this." Loki murmured, "kill you for real." He brushed the golden hair off the handsome face, "brother."

You should have told me long ago, before the elf came; or never tell me! why the fuck tell me when you're dying! Oh, you sick sadist! You want to see me crying, don't you? Why not open your eyes and see! He took the pale cheeks in hand, why not?! He could feel his own lips trembling despite himself, what should he do, Thor was turning cold, so cold. He touched the dry lips, wake up and kiss me, Thor, please, don't leave me alone...

The elf came back with books, he threw them in Thor's blood, and flipped one madly, "come on, there must be a way." Thranduil wiped away his tears, only cried more, "you bastard, Thor! What have I told you earlier? Stop these follies, and you ignored me again!" He threw the book to Thor's face, "I hate you, I hate your brother, I hate everything about you! Die as you wish! Just die!" He fell upon Thor and hugged him tighter to the chest, "you nuts! Why not just let me die! I'm no longer light, I deserve no sacrifice of you!"

A blinding lightening shot into the chamber, Odin stepped inside, "son." There he stood, watching his own weapon buried inside his first born, looked older and worn out, "Childish!"

Loki turned on his heels, ready to left quietly. "Stand there! You wicked little thing!"

Thranduil was startled at that, he looked up to the king.

"Show yourself and take your brother. We're back to Asgard!" His father commanded.

Loki stepped out of the air, did what was told meekly, caught a glimpse of Thranduil glowering at him.

When they reached the door, Thranduil's voice trembled near, "will he survive?"

"He will." Odin responded coldly, "as long as you leave him be, dark elf."

And they drifted into the Bifrost.

 

* * *

 

 

"Keep your eyes on your son!" Odin spat to Frigga, "teach him something useful, look what he did! Almost get Thor killed!"

Loki took a glance at his mother, Frigga was staring at Thor worriedly, "stop complaining, cure him first."

Thank mother, Loki let out a deep breath, he should have been sure that Thor wouldn't die of it, Gungnir knew its master and the master's son.

"You spoiled him like this! One day he'll get you killed too!"

"Better this way," Frigga smiled to Loki, "might that time, he'll learn."

Odin rolled his eyes, "woman."

Mother never left Thor's chamber when he was sleeping, sometimes hummed a song to his ears, sometimes cast a spell. Loki didn't want to show himself there, but mother asked him, "be his company, Thor'll have you in dreams and won't feel alone."

Loki nodded at that, seriously. In the meanwhile, he thought how to leave the realm when Thor woke up.

He had to left, not knowing the reason, there was a voice in his head kept saying so, as "do you think he still loves you after all the madness you've done?"

Loki was gloomy at that.

 

* * *

 

Thor kissed his hair one morning when he was sleeping at his brother's side, "hey, brother, why are you here?"

Loki smiled, with his back pressing against Thor's broad chest, smiled into tears. He didn't react, pretending a deep sleep. Thor pulled him closer until their bodies kissed all together.

"I had a long dream, Loki," his brother murmured into his hair, "I can't remember the rest, but the moment you're killing me."

Thor stiffened his spine.

"I'm losing you, that's the most scary part." Thor kissed his neck, "death is nothing dark and unbearable except I can't see you again."

Loki rolled to face Thor, "dumb head!" He hit his brother's cheek.

"Wow, you're awake!" Thor widened his eyes at him, but caught his hand to his chest. Loki felt his brother's pounding heartbeats, suddenly became as shy as a maiden. "This is where you stabbed me, boy."

"I'm no boy." Loki slid his hand across the bare chest, brushed one nipple deliberately.

Thor caught his wrist again, "don't move."

Loki smiled, "or what?"

His brother kissed him, kissed his smile away. The kiss was light as a feather, yet too much to stand.

"I love you, brother." Thor whispered to his lips, hot breath rushed up into his nose.

He reached out his arms to draw his brother closer until he could see his own green eyes in those blue.

"Say it again." He rocked his body forward.

Thor cursed at the intimacy, "someone is watching us."

"I don't care. Father had his sleep in his chamber now." Loki licked at the bottom lip, made a small noise like a moan.

"You’ll get us exiled." Thor caught his lip with teeth and tasted it hungrily.

Dear...

Loki closed his eyes and his tongue swam out shyly, took a quick slid along Thor's teeth.

"You smell good, sweet and cool, did you steal the cream after I left?" Thor pushed his tongue through Loki's lips to stir the soft warmth inside, "has the elf prince showed up already? What's his name by the way? Elfucker?" His brother laughed into him.

Loki pushed Thor slightly away, off his body, "what?"

Thor blinked at him and rolled them together until Loki was pressed back into the bed, "show me your tongue."

"Thr..."

His brother sucked the name away, drove Loki all weak under Thor's massive chest and hardness. He broke the kiss before he might die in lack of air, "wait, what did you say?"

"I love you." Thor brushed his nose with his, smiling, "I love you, Loki."

"Not this one." Loki frowned.

Thor squinted at him, clearly not happy at his response, "I don't remember what I said, your little moan churned my mind."

"You mentioned the elf." Loki blushed, "what do you mean of that?"

"Nothing, just curious, you said you would like to make friends with them." Thor shrugged.

"What?" Loki grimaced, "when...where..." Damn, he should have known he's dreaming now, fuck! Of course Thor kisses him only in dreams.

"Yesterday in the library. Forget it already? You must have eaten too many sweet cakes."

"Why don't you just shut up and take off your damn pant?" Since it was nothing but a dream, why wouldn't he take use of it, "fuck me, brother."

Thor froze upon him, "no, not this time."

He snorted, even in the dream, Thor was stupid and self-controlled. Sliding a hand down, Loki palmed his brother's arousal. "Why not? You need a release."

Thor rolled out of him and jumped to the floor, "time to see the damn elk."

Loki hummed a groan, "come back, Thor...I need you, oh, brother, I'm so hungry and thirsty, feed me, come and feed me with your cock."

"Loki, enough," He caught a flush in his brother's cheeks, "you're out of your mind, how dare you say it out!"

"Why, I'm having a dream. Who cares what I'm saying in my dream?" He tore his nightgown open, bare his hard nipples, "have a taste, brother, you'll like them."

Thor stood there, watching him in agony, "Loki, I can't restrain myself if I do that."

"Then don't stop, fuck me hard and bloody. Ride me like you do your horse, oh, yes, yes." Loki pulled his gown up to his belly, exposing his ass to his brother.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Thor paced around, "at least give me some time."

"Are you an idiot? I'll wake up soon." He touched his own cock, "let me see yours." Though he saw it days ago in Thranduil's bath chamber.

He lost interest the second he recalled that, Thor had fucked the elf, what was he doing now? Thor was nothing he could bear to share with others, let alone with Thranduil.

"You're not dreaming." Thor made a face.

"Never mind." He waved his hand and smoothed his gown down, "I have no mood for sex now. Get out."

"It's my chamber."

"Mine if I say so." He shut his eyes, trying to end his dream.

"Then ours." Thor grinned, "take a bath, time to have breakfast now. Wonder what elf would look like."

He needed to wake now. Flickered a knife out, Loki poked the cut side to one finger, "eww." The slight pain cleared his head, when he looked up, he saw his brother watching him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Thor walked up.

Oh...my...Loki bit his lip, seriously? It was not a dream? He slapped Thor across the face.

"Hey!" Thor rubbed his face, "what's this for?"

For you fuck the elf!

Loki rolled away abruptly, shit, he just acted so wantonly in front of his brother! Now he wanted to dig Thor's eyes out.

"Bath time." Thor grasped his elbow from behind, "you won't want to miss the dessert."

"What happened to you?!" He asked all of a sudden, something went wrong.

"Nothing special, went hunting after sending the cool cream to you. Then we hunted down a rare elk. And its antler stabbed into my chest when I tried to tame it. That's why I have slept for a day and night, maybe and got this." He pointed the wound at the left side of his chest, "don't you know? Surely Fandral had told you."

Loki stared at Thor, how could it happen? "What do you think of silver hair? Like this." He changed the color of his own hair.

"Black suits you better, brother." Thor chuckled.

You forgot him! "Thranduil." He hinted.

"What's that?"

You fucked him and forgot him! He felt angry and irony simultaneously.

Yet, better this way.

"Do you have some words to me?" Thor scratched his neck when he found Loki lost in thought.

"About what?"

"About I love you."

You fucked him, it was no fair! He became your first, not I!

"Pity." He said flatly and walked towards the bath chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> As ya can see, my mothertongue isn't English.
> 
> Sorry for that.
> 
> 重度“兰博基尼”拉郎配患者+深度“锤基”忠犬攻/别扭受沉迷者=为毛不推一下王大锤和瑟兰兰来段三角恋大乱炖~
> 
> 反正我是深井冰。。。。


End file.
